Is This a Zombie? Readaptation
by Zero011
Summary: Readapting to a new enviroment is never easy. This is especially true for young Koga, a Werewolf seperated from his pack, unable to track them and lost in Tokyo. Luckily, the residents of the Aikawa household are there to help him! But a powerful man called Nebra is teaming up with the disgraced Werewolf Naota to seek revenge against all of humanity, especially Koga. OC Story
1. Chapter 1: New Territory

**Author's Note: Hello folks, I am Zero011, an avid fan of almost all things anime. Well, I've been wanting to do this fic for a while for two reasons. One: to add another character to the roster of a massive crossover between my OCs. Two: because when I came up with this idea, I couldn't stop laughing. I know some folks don't care for an OC story, but I wanted to try to bring something new to this section of the website (with only four fics, ya gotta do something)And yes, I am using the English version of the title of the anime.**

**(BTW, this fic takes place right after the last episode of the anime's second season. And I think the time of year is around winter, I believe since culture festivals [Season 2, episodes 6 and 7 I believe] usually take place around November 3****rd****, thanks to my research) Also, fair warning, I don't like using honorifics but I will substitute them with their equilavents. Also, don't expect Japanese words in general to show up other than the obvious (Bakayumu, Masou Shojou). **

Is this a Zombie? Readaptation

Chapter 1: New Territory

There are certain secrets in this world people are never supposed to know. My dad said this to me when I was a little kid. Though there are some truths to that, I have to say that I disagree. What's wrong with a little curiosity? Humans are always so cautious about the unknown. I wonder why? Well, that's not important. What is important, is that today, my dad is taking me to a human city!

My name is Koga, and I'm…let's say I'm not human, okay? I come from a rather large family of 35, though most are not blood related. We travel around the world, living amongst nature and hiding from humans. Although due to modernization issues, we've been forced to adapt; much like today. My dad promised the pack that we'd be able to hunt normal food a few hours ago by him and myself but…not so much luck. So, he's going for the alternative: the legendary "Super Market"! Right now, we're traveling in the human city called "Tokyo" and heading for a "shopping mall".

I've only heard about these kinds of things from Pack Uncle Deroi, so this should be fun! Since we're out on business, we didn't need to dress too fancy or anything. My dad's name is Victor, the leader of our pack, the Central Wind. He was born in Russia, and got the title of Pack Leader from his dad before him. He is standing to my right wearing a brown coat with blue jeans, neck long brown hair and blue eyes. He's rather skinny, but our people have several special skills unique to us to cover that up. I myself am rather lean, wearing simply a plain white long sleeve shirt and blue pants with sandals. Human shoes are too constricting; I like a little air for my feet. Dad begins instructing our mission.

"Okay Koga, we need to find a place that sells food. Find the section selling meat, and just grab as much as you can."

With a smile on my face, I reply. "No problem dad. By the way, what does '50% Off' mean? Do they cut the stuff in half before selling it? Isn't that really unproductive?"

For some reason dad looks at me very confused. I think he's not getting my point.

"Actually, you think they have 50% of a cow with them? If possible, can I get one of the stomachs; probably one of the ones not cut off."

"Yeah…sure son…"

This is just too cool! This is my first trip inside an actual mall in a human city! I've always wanted to see what they look like! Frankly, I'm surprised. There are all sorts of amazing pictures and signs and odd looking people walking around. I'd like to talk to them, but I don't think dad's in the mood for touring unfortunately. Dad seems to know his way around here, so I'll just follow him. He stops just before we go into the deeper section of the mall, and sighs.

"Is something wrong, dad?"

"No son, I'm just preparing myself."

"How?"

"Well, you see, humans tend to have things that may make our senses go nuts. Just before the super market is a store that sells small bottles that contain liquids that magically turn to gas, and disrupt everyone's sense of smell!"

"Holy cow…are you serious?"

"YES! Which is why, I've come prepared!"

Dad digs with his right hand into his coat pocket and pulls out two small cylinders of wax. I think they're candles.

"Candles?"

"Not just any candles! These candles have a distinct smell to them; as created by the humans. I've take the liberty of finding candles that are the scent of a forest in the fall. Now, follow my lead…"

Dad uses his thumb to nub a very small piece off. He presents it to me to hold, and digs out another small piece. He breaks it in two, so I follow and do that as well. He takes both really small pieces and shoves them up his nose.

"And there you go! We maintain our smell of the forests and not be affected by the chemical weapons of man!"

That's…genius! I take both pieces of the candle and stick them up my nose, placing them so that they don't fall out.

"Okay dad, where to?"

"Follow me Koga, and stay close. Humans are known for finding people of their own kind and taking them away from their families to force them to dress up in weird frilly dresses!"

I gulped nervously. Humans are scary…

"Yes, sir."

Dad and I started walking deeper into the mall. Dad was right, humans are strange. The first thing that caught my eyes was a store selling clothes, and a woman of completely white skin and standing still wearing some of these odd clothes on display.

"Dad, who's that white woman?"

Dad glances over, and looks scared and disgusted. "That Koga, is a Weeping Angel."

"A 'Weeping Angel'?"

"Yes, I read about them in a book during our trip to that English country. They are a special race of creatures like us who have a special form of defense to remain frozen in that plastic form whenever someone looks at them. This Weeping Angel happens to be a slave, forced to stand out here to display the clothing of others for humans to observe what they sell."

"Humans really are scary."

"No, just the ones in politics. Anyway, let's keep going son."

Dad led me further into the mall until we reached some stairs. But these stairs were metal, and moved upward one way and downward another.

"What's that dad?"

"These son, are the trials known as 'Escalator'. Here, humans ride these to go either up or down. It is a test of balance; to maintain one's self on these steps without falling up or down along the way!"

"Amazing…humans really are brave!"

"And now, we must take these trials as well. Come along, son."

Dad stepped onto the mechanical stairs first, and ascended like an angel. I stepped on one as well, careful not to lose my balance. Humans…everything has a purpose to make one's self better in some way. They truly are great. When I reached the top, I almost got my left sandal caught in the stairs. Even a challenge at the top! Dad and I continued to walk until we reached out destination: the mystical super market. I've never been here before, but dad has plenty of times. We walked in, and the temperature shifted to partially cold.

"Hey dad, why did it get cold?"

"Because humans lack the ability to adapt their bodies to a specific temperature without getting annoyed by it soon. So they designed the mechanical device known as 'Air Conditioning'; AC for short. AC adjusts the temperature inside a large area to either hot or cold, forcing the humans to adapt to a new temperature before getting annoyed by it."

"Humans never rest when trying to get stronger, do they?"

"No. That's why they are one of the few things on earth that scare me. Right along with mouse traps, your aunt, and fried eggs."

"I understand dad. Now, where's the meat?"

"In the coldest section of the store. Stay close; these markets are almost designed like mazes."

"Gotcha."

Dad led me through the various and trial like aisles of this strange and wonderful place, until we eventually reached an almost freezing part of it. Dad led me to a glass window he called a 'freezer'. He grabbed several large packages of meat; enough to feed 35 people, and shoved them all in his coat pockets. That's a special spell dad has. He can make the interior of any close space, like his pocket or even a building, and make it appear huge on the inside. Saves time packing on several occasions. He had a magic using mother, so he inherited several skills of such practice.

My mother wasn't a magic user, so I just got physical strength to use. But I'm happy for it. Dad looked around and headed for the door. I saw that several humans were looking at us strangely as we reached the exit. As we passed the doors, something from my left and right started screeching and beeping.

"KOGA, RUN! THEY WANT THE FOOD!" Dad screamed in panic like a little girl.

"Gotcha!" Dad and I ran as fast as we could back toward the stairs we came. We have no time for the trial! We jumped over the stairs,

landing 30 feet to the ground. Dad just hit the ground with his feet and ran while I rolled on it first then stood back up. We ran for a while longer until we reached an open area with a glass ceiling several floors above us.

"Koga, you take the ceiling out. I'll head out a door! Remember, the pack will start moving soon. Try to be back by five o'clock!"

"Got it!"

Dad ran off as several humans dressed like official showed up from where we ran. I jumped to the top of a cart selling food, and then jumped up to the concrete railing of the next floor. An easy 20 foot jump. That's the advantage of being one of my kind: great physical abilities. I jumped railing to railing until I saw a large balloon floating in the air held down by long lines of string. I jumped from the railing and landed on it.

"These sandals are getting in the way of my footing!"

I kicked up my feet and shot the footwear off. Why do humans wear those, anyway? I looked up to the ceiling and realized something. If I just smash through it, then I might get cut by glass! Then, I'll break it with sound! I stepped back and inhaled a large breath. Another skill of my kind: ear shattering howls and roars. I let it loose, letting my howl out and proud. The resounding noise shattered the glass above me within seconds, giving me the opportunity to jump. I took it, and landed on the ceiling. I ran for several moments until reaching the edge. The only thing I can jump to is another rooftop several floors shorter than this one and a whole street cross away.

Not a problem. I jumped upward and went forward toward the targeted roof. I then jumped off of it and landed in between it and the other building. This must be called an 'alley'; neat. I looked around and didn't see dad anywhere. Luckily, I happen to remember where the park is from the mall. I ran out to the concrete 'sidewalk' and began my traveling. Dad said to meet back with the pack before five o'clock. Pack protocol calls that a pack can't stay in one location for more than two days. That counter's almost up, so I better get moving.

Once they start moving, no returning to that location for an entire months. Its a matter of security. We can't afford to let humans find us. But here's the bad part: dad has absolutely horrible sense of direction. We got lost for an entire year walking through the frozen lands of his own home of Russia. Regardless, I have to make it to the pack before five. But this city…humans are the most interesting creatures I have ever met.

Maybe I can hang around for a little longer, maybe? Oh, why not? I mean, it's not like the pack is parked very far. At best, I may trail behind just a tad bit. Okay, I'm doing it! I'll hang around these humans for a little while longer. What's the worst that can happen? I've got several hours to kill. This whole city…so full of wonder and the like, filled with things unique to it and to very few. Almost anything I can think of, and odds are that it's here for anyone to find. Well, where to start?

"Oh, I know! One of those stores that sell my cousins!"

I began my journey by going to a local 'pet shop'. I believe the tradition I am participating in is 'window shipping **(not a mispell)**'. It's amazing what kind of animals humans keep as pets. The closest thing I ever had to a pet was a robin that happened to understand the words coming out of my mouth. I even saw my cousin species, the common dog, sitting in a few cages themselves. I left the store and looked up to the sky. Clouds were starting to cover the area. Doesn't look like rain; just cloudy. Our weather shaman didn't predict any weather.

His special "weather rock" is never wrong. Next stop: a sweet shop. I'm amazed by the kinds of foods humans eat, especially. Everything from their own kind, to sugar filled blocks, to even the grass we step on. The whole, eating each other part is not that surprising. We usually eat the weakest member of a pack if they royally mess up, but it's completely optional to eat them. I know I haven't eaten a meat besides other animals. I even saw a 'cake' about MY height in the store! Amazing! Well, that's over with. I'll head for the exit for a new place. Wait, a thought occurred to me! I've always wanted to see a 'movie' my entire life! But, I don't have the money to pay a ticket… Wait, I can just sneak in through the vent system inside the building!

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Now this is how someone lives life! I was able to sneak into a seat in the far back of the theater by crawling through the ventilation system. I swear, if humans don't realize what kind of design flaw that is, they may end up losing business entirely. I was even able to let a small family of mice sneak their way in. The movie I watched was considered an 'action flick'. The movie was filled with cool characters, machines, guns, and a lot of explosions! Personally, I'm more impressed with the people who made the movie! I mean, who is actually brave enough to put themselves in danger and record these factual moments in history for the entertainment of others, really?

Maybe I'll become one of those movie directors when I grow from the pack. Well, I think it's about time to head home. I look up to the sky to see the weather. Its cloudy, but they look a little darker than a few hours ago. I headed to the last place our pack parked its movement: the forest in the outskirts of the city. After a long while walk, I finally made it to the forest. The fall season is quickly approaching, and the leaves were starting to show it. Some were falling off, others were close to "Man, it feels so good to have my feet back where they belong!" I'm not kidding; the scorching concrete out there can get a little annoying honestly. I treaded my way until finding my Pack Aunt Grettle's cooking pot on the ground.

"Guys, I'm back! I got a little sidetracked, but I've returned!"

Wait a moment, something's not right…where is everyone? I don't see any of the tents around here, I don't hear anyone from my pack.

"Hey…is anyone still here?"

Oh no, this is bad; really, really bad! I've never been separated from the pack before!

"Wait, Pack Grandma's clock!"

Pack Grandma always forgets something like a local clock wherever she goes. I look around the remains of the camp site and found her clock.

"Okay, it says…7:43!"

OH CRAP! I MISSED THE PACK! No-no-no, no-no-no, NO! This has never happened before! I've never been away from a member of the pack for more than a few hours!

"Hang on! I can still smell them out!"

I dove to the ground and began desperately sniffing it, searching for something, heck, ANYTHING to lead me back!

"But, all I can smell is…a forest in the fall!"

The candles! I never took the bits out! I blew my nose as hard as I could until I finally shot them out.

"Okay they're gone, let's try again!"

I sniffed the ground again, but all I can smell is the dang candle! It must've imprinted on my sense of smell from the inside of my nostrils!

"NO! Dad, Grandma, Aunt Grettle, cousin Krauss? Anyone?" I screamed while spinning around in a circle.

No one answered but the creatures of the forest.

"Maybe if I get to higher ground…please!"

I jumped as high as I could from the ground and grabbed a tree branch. I began climbing until I reached the top of the tree above the leaves. I turn around again and again, and all I see is the lights of the city in the distance.

"I can't see anything! Maybe if I howl…"

That's the only thing I can do right now. My howls can be heard for miles if I let my true form out vocally. I looked up to the almost filled moon, and howled. I let it rip as thunderously as I could, letting everyone know: "I am here!"

I stopped howling after a few tries to hear a response. All I hear is…the forest and the distant city. I don't hear anyone or thing reply to my howl.

"This can't be happening!"

I began jumping from the top of tree to try, letting more tremendous howls out.

"They have to be near, they have to be!"

But before I could howl again, I lost my footing and fell. I'm falling…that's never happened before…! I first hit a large tree branch, then went plummeting towards another branch and hit it. This time, I got several scrapes and got my shirt torn. I fell again…I fell for what seemed like forever. After hitting several more pieces of trees, I landed on a large, hard rock and fell for a few more feet before hitting the dirt ground. I feel…groggy.

My vision is a little blurry and all of my other senses feel a little out of whack. I sat up against the boulder, letting my body settle. I raised my left hand to scratch my face, but I felt something warm and…sticky, covering it. I looked at it, and froze in horror. My hand is bleeding slightly. I've never seen my own blood before.

"This is…absolutely horrible! I can't…I can't believe I'm all alo-…alo-…"

It finally sets in.

"I'm…all alone."

I can't help but whimper like a pup. That's all I am without my family…I'm just a pup. I need to go back to the city until my nose works again. Once then, I-I-I'll find dad's scent back at the mall! Y-Yeah, that's it!

"I mean, it's not like so many feet on that floor may throw off my smell, but I can still find him if I tried!"

I didn't walk back to the city; I ran. I ran like my life depended on it. Mainly because, it does! If I don't find my family, then I'll never survive in this city without help! I can't adapt without a little help first! I need to find my family soon… I ran all around town, looking for some sign of the pack. I found nothing. I walked into a residential area, exhausted and covered in sweat along with my scars and scrapes still bleeding slightly. A clock on the corner of the sidewalk before the home area said that it was 9:25.

"Man, I need to find someplace to sleep soon."

I continued walking down the street, passing house by house until I eventually reached one to the left side with a large pile of garbage outside of the little wall separating the house from the street.

"It's not much but…I have no choice."

I walked over to the pile of trash and stepped into it. I began settling in; moving around the trash so that it could act very much like a blanket fort. I'm sure the garbage is absolutely revolting to smell, but since my nose is busted I can't smell a thing other than woods. Plus, being the winter months, the temperature at night can get a little low.

"…I'm cold."

This has never happened to me before. All my life, I've always had someone to rely on to help me. But now that I'm alone I don't know what to do, where to go, or even who to trust. Tomorrow, I'll see if there's anyone here who can help me. Maybe some other non-human creatures live here? I hope so. All I can do for now is just…sleep.

"…I'm hungry"

* * *

**Third Person**

As the young boy Koga drifted to his sorrow filled sleep, another figure of the night walks this street. A tall man wearing a black trench coat, a black stetson hat, and black boots. As he walks through the street, the street lights above him wear flickering, and shut off entirely as he passed directly under them. But as the light flickers back on, one could see something on his back. Strapped cross ways on his back are two long black scythes, the blade ends up towards his head. He marches through this street in the night, seeking something. He stops at the front way to a simply two floor house.

The name plate on the house says "Aikawa".

"I've found it. Now all I need is-"

Before he complete his thought, he heard something move behind him. He turned around in a flash and placed a hand on the handle of one of his scythe, ready to kill. But what he saw was merely a large pile of the neighbor's garbage, arranged to be almost a form of fort. He brought out his left scythe, and lightly pushed the blade end into the trash. He swiped it to the left, sending away a large amount of the garbage. He was surprised to see what was inside it. There was a young boy, covered in scars and scratches, wearing lightly tattered clothes. His sleeping expression was covered in sadness, and several tears were drying on his face. The man kneeled down to one knee and watched the boy for a moment, analyzing him. Then, the thought stuck him.

"So, you're the one Naota warned me about. Koga, the Enforcer."

He stood back up and placed his scythe back onto his back. "You act like a child, but no one knows what you really are." He turned around to face the Aikawa house again.

_I can't strike now. _He thought. _If I go in now, then Koga will wake up. I'm still unsure if he's able to transform completely. _He looked up to the cloud covered sky. He raised one hand into the air.

"Move" The clouds in the sky began moving, and revealed the moon.

It is only almost full, but not completely.

_Too risky. _ He thought.

He began walking down the street again, leaving Koga in the cold air.

_In two days time, a full moon will appear. Counting from there, I'll strike when the New Moon comes…_

The man continued walking, not even batting an eye to the young boy he left in the garbage. The boy began shaking slightly, his makeshift blankets gone. The man continued walking, vanishing into the night…

* * *

**Koga's POV**

"…I'm cold."

Last night was horrible. In the middle of the night, I somehow moved myself in my sleep enough to knock off the very garbage keeping me warm. After that, I tried finding a place to clean up. I found a large fountain in the park and took a quick dip and got out. The chilly weather however, made things worse for me. Now I'm sitting here, on top of a "billboard" and shaking my limbs around trying to dry off. The sky still looks a tad cloudy, and the chilly factor has been kicked up again. Man, this sucks. Well, there is SOME good news. My sense of smell is finally back to normal…but I can't pick up a trail of anything. But the various smells of the city is a little soothing. Now…what to do?

"Maybe I can get one of those things Cousin Yurine calls a 'job'. I need to find a home while I'm at it, too."

A home…I had one not too long ago.

"Hang on, what am I thinking?" I slapped myself in the face. "I can't give up now! I just need to find some stable ground first!"

Maybe I can find some magical creature to help me? Are there any magicians in Tokyo? Are there any left? Last one I heard of lived in Egypt and he was digging beneath those pyramid things while some people people called "Germans" were moving in.

"Hey, Uncle Taizo once said that he knew a village of Vampire Ninjas around this region! Maybe I can find it and try to get some tracking!"

I can't do tracking, I wasn't bred for it. I also can't learn any form of magic besides that what our kind is born with. I can only adapt my skills to certain magic.

"MMMMMMMRRGGGHHH"

"WHOA!"

I jumped from my light post to land on top of a tree.

"What was that?"

The noise occurred again.

"Wait…I'm hungry."

Maybe I can find some food around here? Well, I think the stores are on high alert after Dad and I stole meat.

"Hang on, what's that smell?"

With my sense of smell back, I began sniffing the air. That scent…can it be?

"No way, are you kidding me? How lucky is that? There's a Megalo around here!"

One the most delicious delicacies is roaming around Tokyo?

"Hot damn!"

I jumped from the tree to land on top of a small building and jumped up from there to higher ground. I kept jumping for several minutes until I finally reached the goal.

"There it is!"

I saw the Megalo in a human disguise walking around the neighborhood. Not much of a disguise, really. A really ugly man wearing a black trench coat and hat; nothing really hiding the fact that it's a Megalo. I landed on top of a water tower overlooking the area. Man, I haven't drained one of those since my last birthday. If I'm going to get one, I'm going to have to do this right.

"Time to let myself out a little."

I kneeled on all fours, getting into a pouncing position. I let a few extra parts of my body. Within a few seconds, my tail sprouts from my VERY lower back (right above the 'crack kills') and my wolf ears grew from my head. I hate it when people confuse my wolf ears for cat ears; gets annoying really easily. The Megalo stops walking and turns right, facing a house. I think he's hunting a target. Well, not for long…!

* * *

**Third Person **

The Megalo turned right, and faced the building before him.

"This must where its located." He said in a dark, deep, voice. "Lord Nebra was not lying when he mentioned this place. There is definitely a Masou Shojou in there…!"

Just as he was about to step forward to the premises, the front door opened. The Megalo stopped moving, and saw his target.

Standing 5'8, wearing a yellow t-shirt and grey slacks, with grayish white hair, is one of the house's residents: Ayumu Aikawa. Just as he stepped out, Ayumu noticed the Megalo. The Megalo stepped forward and was prepared to attack. That was until…

"DINNNNEERRR TIIIIMMMMEEE!"

In one fell swoop, the Megalo suddenly vanished from Ayumu's sight. From where he stood, he could hear what sounded like cloth being torn apart.

"What was that?" he asked aloud.

He cautiously walked forward from his house grounds and turned right. It seemed the struggle was over. The Megalo was completely gone, and all that was left was its trench coat and hat being folded neatly by a boy his age and height wearing torn cloths, having several scrapes and scratches, and sitting on his knees. When he finished with folding the coat and placing the hat on top of it, he sat up and clapped his hands together.

* * *

**Koga's POV**

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, innocent Megalo."

That was delicious! I mean, it's only energy buts it's enough to get some repairs and the like done. I let out a large burp to dispel the Megalo's remains. The gold dust Megalo give off when they die came out of my mouth and evaporated into the air. I stood up and looked over the damage to me. First, I hid away my tale and ears. Then, time to fix myself up!

"Not too bad. I can fix this right up."

This is yet another special skill of my kind: we can use magic to heal light wounds and repair things on us. Again, this is magic passed down normally, not special magic like some cases. Just gotta-

"Um, excuse me…" someone called out to me.

"WHOA!" I jumped back in surprise. I looked left to the direction of the voice to see some kid standing there about my height, with grayish white hair.

"But, who are you?" he asked me.

"Um…who am…I?"

I can't believe I didn't detect him before! My senses must still be whacked. I guess I'll smell him at a distance while talking to him.

"U-U-Ummm…my name's Kog-WAAAAHHH!"

That smell! He isn't human! I back flipped in the air and headed upwards. While upside down still in the air, I grabbed the light connected to the post to my left with my feet and completed the back flip by arranging myself upward to stand on the post with my knees bent.

"Forget who I am, who the heck are you?" I screamed.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me! You don't smell a single bit like a human! In fact…"

I quickly jumped down from the post and landed a foot away from him I leaned my head down to his neck and sniffed. WOW! The moment my feet hit the ground, I back flipped again into the air and landed on the light post again.

"I smell roses and pink lilies on you! Are you a cross dresser?" The guy suddenly looked like his soul was punched. Did I sit a sore spot? Oops.

"Um, sorry about that. If that's your thing, I understand but…"

The guy raised his hand in front of him. "It's no problem. But anyway…" He looked back up at me with a blank expression on his face. "Who are you?"

I still think this guy smells odd, but he doesn't seem hostile. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I'm Koga, and I'm…not from around here."

"Clearly" he stated blankly.

"So, you're not surprised to see someone jump out of nowhere, tackle a giant guy in a trench coat, and the tackled guy suddenly vanished?" He shook his head no.

"By this point, I don't anything will surprise me." He stated blankly. Man, this guy sounds like a bore. "Hey, did you eat that Megalo?" he pointed to the disguise coat the Megalo was wearing.

"Oh, no! Not at all! Well, technically, yes."

"Huh?"

"Well, its complex. Let me put it this way: my people have a unique bond with the Megalo. We're the only species that can directly kill Megalo by draining them of their own magical energy. We do this in times of emergency. We don't physically 'eat' Megalo, we just drain them of so much power that they just kinda…die off on their own."

"What's the extra magic for?"

"This."

I snapped my fingers, and the natural magic took its course. My body was covered in a blue light, and when it vanished the scratches and scars were healed in an instant, along with my clothes being repaired.

"Auto-repair and heal in an instant."

He nodded his head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Ayumu Aikawa."

"Um…cool. N-Nice to meet you…"

This is the first time I've ever introduced myself to someone . This is a whole new experience. I'm a little nervous again. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "

Um, yeah, kinda. I'm still, **new**, around here so…"

Oh come on, there's no point in lying Koga. You need help and this guy, even though he smells weird, is the only person you've been able to actually talk to in forever! Pride? What's that? I need help here!

"Actually, Mr. Aikawa, I'm lost." I took in a deep breath, trying to relax. "The truth is, I'm part of a pack that travels the globe as part of life. I got so entranced with your culture, that I got separated from my pack. I've been alone and afraid ever since then. If it's not too much trouble…could you help me, somehow? I know it's asking a little much, but all I'm asking for is some minor assistance, and then I'll leave you alone. Please?"

I almost got down on my knees and begged for a little help. Aikawa held his chin with his right hand for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Alright. I'll help you."

"Really?"

YES! I found some help! I lunged toward him and hugged him.

"Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you!" I jumped off and saluted Aikawa.

"I'm an eternally grateful to you, Mr. Aikawa."

"Ayumu."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Ayumu, okay?"

"Um…sure…Ayumu. So…what do I do first, since I'm in the city?"

At that moment, my stomach growled tremendously loud. Oh, I forgot. Eating a Megalo's magic doesn't count as physically eating, but there is a wonderful taste to them.

"Well, from the sound of it, I think you need to eat."

"Um…I guess so."

"Do you wanna have lunch at my house?"

"Oh, no! I couldn't! I don't want to impose on your Sunday..."

"It's not imposing." He grew a slight smile on his face. "I'm insisting. Besides, you're not the first person in my house who isn't human."

"Huh?"

He turned around and started veering toward a house with a nameplate on it. Before he passed the wall, he turned back to me.

"By the way, what are you exactly?"

"You…really wanna know? Okay. I'm…"

Okay, this is gonna be hard to spit our but, I have no choice. The guy's giving me lunch, how the hell do I agree to that for free.

"I'm…a werewolf. A child of the nature of Gaia."

His eyes widened at first from surprise I'd guess, but slowly returned to normal.

"Huh…I should've guessed there'd be one of you around."

"You mean, you have other non-humans in your house."

"Essentially. I'm not human either."

"You're not? So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you, anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, that's right, I'm a zombie."

"Oh! I had no idea. I heard about your kind. Wait, why aren't you eating brains and getting your head smashed open with a cricket bat?"

"Cricket bat?"

"Not important. So, a zombie, huh? That must be why you smell odd. But what about the roses and lilies?"

He suddenly looked like he got a cold shiver up his spine and the atmosphere suggested he was ashamed of something.

"Let's…not talk about that…please."

He looks like someone kicked him in the soul with a chainsaw. I wonder why? Ayumu started walking towards the entrance to a house. I followed after him cautiously. Hey, I'm still a little suspicious of this city, okay? I can't let my guard down for even a moment. Hang on.

"Hey, Ayumu, what's that smell?"

"Huh?"

"I smell a strong odor coming from your house. Is not some**thing**, it's some**one**." I sniffed the air again. "Correction. Some people. You said you don't have any humans in your home , right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…that must be it."

Ayumu opened the door and looked back at me for a moment.

"Welcome. Make yourself at home."

He turned back around to enter the house while I followed cautiously. "Hey, I'm back."

He entered completely, and I stepped a foot inside, expecting a-

"Bakayumu!"

I heard a girl scream in anger. Ayumu froze for a moment, and I looked over his shoulder.

All I saw was a short girl with short brown hair with a single part sticking up from the back like an antennae wearing a pink shirt with shorts holding something. It looks like a pink chainsaw.

"Baka-who?"

"Duck, Koga!"

The girl then threw the chainsaw at us. Ayumu ducked immediately. I don't think I can dodge this!

"Uh-oh…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Well, there you go. The first chapter in this story I'll be doing. Now, I'm also working on a complex Durarara! story, so updates may not be frequent, so please be patient. Also, I want you guys to review this if you can. I'll accept any review as long as they are not flames. Please be constructive. Also, I have almost zero knowledge of the light novels, so if they have canon that I shatter like glass, please correct me in my mistakes but don't be obnoxious about it please. If this story seems just filled with mistakes, I'll take it down and start over if it means I need to. Anyway, I'll see you guys around then. Peace**

**Oh almost forgot. I do not own Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? At all. **


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence, been doing A LOT of work on other fics, but now I've worked out a schedule of sorts. Sorry if this one seems a little slow, but I'm trying to take easy steps for Koga to adjust to normal life for the Aikawa household. Anyway, here's Chapter 2! (P.S. I didn't spell check this by accident and poor memory, so expect a lot of mistakes involving "it's and its" and maybe a few others)**

Chapter 2: Moving In

This is first for me! And considering just what has happened to me recently, that's saying something. I've never been knocked unconscious before! The last thing I saw before this new state of mind was a short brown haired girl throwing a pink chainsaw at me. I think it hit, because everything went black at that moment. I wonder how long I've been out? What is everyone doing around me? Who are the other non-humans in this house? Since Ayumu's a zombie, the others around here must be really something! How come I can't smell anything while I'm blacked out? If I could smell them, I could tell what they were. This is so cool…!

I haven't been this excited ever since cousin Marley discovered that something called "toothpaste" can be an ear cleaner! I wonder what they look like?

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Do you think he's gonna die?"

This question was not asked by Koga. At this moment, Koga has become part of a much larger world than the one he has spent his life traveling. Currently, he is recuperating in a small living room area floor on a futon with several white bandages wrapped around his head with three unusual people watching over him. Prior to this, Koga was invited as a new guest to this house, only to accidently become the victim of a pink chainsaw meant for someone else. While at first the houses technical "owner", Ayumu Aikawa, freaked out, to his surprise the chainsaw only did as much damage as a shovel would despite the blade hitting Koga's head. After minor repairs, Ayumu left to go to the store to find whatever may be what a Werewolf eats. The three watching over him at the moment, are the other residents of this household.

The one who spoke a few moments ago was Haruna, the Masou Shōjo of the household. She is a short girl with purple eyes, short brown hair, an odd clip on the left side and on particular haired standing from her head as a "antennae" currently wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts. She is currently sitting near Koga's head and looking down at him, watching this weird new resident sleep. Though, the reason she ask the question was simple conversation, not out of concern.

"Hard to say. I have never encountered Werewolves before."

The house's second resident answered from the small table across from where Koga is sleeping to his right. The second tallest of the group, with green eyes, long black hair kept in a high ponytail and leaving a few locks of her hair to dangle on either side of her face, a yellow sleeveless blouse with shoulder straps, long blue pants, and very well-endowed, is the house's Vampire Ninja, Seraphim. Like Haruna, she was particularly concerned about the injured young man, simply answering the question. She looked to her left to the house's third and first additional resident.

"What do you know, Lady Hellscythe?"

The final resident has the oddest appearance to the group. Barely taller than Haruna, with straight long silver hair and bright blue eyes, cladding herself in silver armor with a purple dress beneath it, is Eucliwood Hellscythe. She takes out a pen and starts writing something down on her notepad. _"_

_Don't know. Never seen them." _She replied on the notepad.

Due to the strength of her powers, Eucliwood, otherwise known as Eu, could not speak. At that, Koga was slowly beginning to wake up, groaning in his half-awoken state.

"It appears as though he's awake." Seraphim comments.

* * *

**Koga's POV**

Whoa…the whole "waking up" process is a lot more painful than I thought! I mean, I felt nothing while knocked but suddenly my head is…what do they say, "swirling"? I open my eyes slowly and see and odd sight: the girl from earlier who threw the chainsaw.

"You know, you've got a hell of a throwing arm, Miss." I comment.

She suddenly jumps back for some reason. Is that surprise? I sit up and see that I still have my clothes on. I reach to touch my head with my right hand, and feel and odd thing on it, like its suffocating my head.

"Man, who put this on me?" I proceed to remove it, and the tightness around my head begins lessening.

Once it's off, I lunged forward and stay on all fours, and begin shaking like I would if I was wet. I was just trying to get this weird thing of my head. With that done, I sit down and look to my right where the girl jumped to. To my surprise, are her and two more girls. Each of them look rather odd, and pretty much different from the girl's in my tribe. Hm, I wonder who they are? They don't seem friendly, somehow. I'm a little nervous, to be honest. I've never been good with meeting new people. Well, here goes…

"Um…hello?" I greeted.

"Hello." The tallest one answers.

The silver haired girl in weird armor writes something down and holds up a rectangular book holding paper. Hang on, I think I know that language. While reading may not be my best suit, I can make due. I think it says

_"Hello." _

The third girl, the one who three the chainsaw, was glaring at me from a distance. Did I do something wrong?

"Um…sorry if I've cause you guys any trouble. I'll just…"

I scooted back while still on the floor until I hit something hard.

"What the heck was that?" I jumped high in the room until I dug my fingers lightly into the ceiling, pulling the rest of my body so that my other hand and feet could touch it and hold me up there. What was that? Even though everything is upside down, I can still tell what's in here. It appears as though I hit one of those sliding door things. I wonder where it leads.

"AND HE DID IT!"

I heard a random loud voice scream. I looked to my upside-down right and saw a box with lights coming from it. I think there are pictures on it. I release my grip from the ceiling and land on all fours. I approach the weird picture box with the lights coming from it. I think this is called a "television".

"Whoa…this is weird…"

I reach out and flick the pictures with my right finger. I jumped back a few inches when I felt a weird hard substance instead of a picture. At that, I heard something move in the distance in the house.

"I'm back. Is Koga awake yet?" That sounded like Ayumu!

I turn around and see him push a paper-looking sliding door from the left. Ayumu steps in carrying two large white bags.

"Oh, Koga, you're awake." He greets.

"Hey, Ayumu, where am I?" I ask.

"You're in my house."

Whoa… "So this is where you live?"

I looked around the house and let a few more details sink in.

"Yeah. Welcome. Did you meet the others?" He must be referring to the girls.

"Um, yes and…no?" I answered.

"Well, go say hi. I've got to go make dinner."

"Dinner? Was I out for that long?"

"Yeah. Anyway, go meet everyone."

He says with a smile. He walked passed me and headed toward the first paper looking sliding door. Before he entered that other room, he looked back at the brown haired girl.

"Be nice, Haruna." He said with a glare.

He then entered, and he closed the door. I sat down on the floor right there and leaned against the door, looking sheepishly at the girls.

"Um, hello…everyone. My name is…Koga, and I'm…a Werewolf." I said to the best of my ability.

"Welcome, Koga. My name is Seraphim, but call me Sera." She seems nice enough. But something about her screams "run away while you still can". I wonder why?

"My hobby is the Tsubamegaeshi Secret Sword Technique." Hm, a fighter. What else?

"So, what are you?"

"Hm?"

"Ayumu told me that no one else in this house s human. If its not too much, I'd like to know what you are."

She stares at me for a moment before closing her eyes.

"I'm a Vampire Ninja."

"Oh! I've heard of your kind! I've always wanted to see one of you. Well, it's an honor Miss Sera."

I look to the brown haired girl.

"And you are? If it's not too much to ask…" T

he girl crosses her arms and tilts her head so it looks like she has to look down at me.

"I am the genius Masao Shōjo, Haruna!"

"A genius? Are you serious?"

"Yup!"

"Well, it's a real honor to meet you, Miss Haruna. I'll be sure to ask you any questions if I need help; if its not too inconvenient for you."

I then turn my head to the odd silver haired girl.

"And you, Miss…?"

She quickly writes something down on her paper book thing, and holds it up.

_Eucliwood Hellscythe. _

She takes the book back and tears off the slip holding what I can guess is her name. She writes something else down rather quickly and presents the book again.

_Necromancer_. Same process. _Call me Eu. _

"A Necromancer? That's odd. Never met one before. Pleased to meet you!"

At that, I heard some people laughing behind me.

"WHOA!" I jump back before realizing that it's the light box again.

"So…" I point my right pointing finger at the light box. "Is this one of those' tel-e-vi-sions'? Cause it seems a little wide and thin…"

"It's a flat screen." Ayumu answers closer than last time.

I turn around and see him carrying in some food on what I think are called "plates". Looks like a handful…

"Don't worry Koga, I've got it."

He sets down the food all around the table, similar looking dishes from what I can see. Everyone moves around the small table so that everyone still has room for eating. To my right is Ayumu, next to him is Eu, next to her is Haruna, and finally Sera sitting to my left. Though some items stand out a little. Like behind Ayumu is a weird box. I smell a cooking smell. I think something is warming up in it. I bend down to smell the odd confections in front of me. I haven't smelled anything like this kind of stuff. I hear a voice from someone at the table and I'm snapped out of my smelling. Everyone starts eating. Did I miss something?

"What's wrong, Koga?" Ayumu asks me.

"Um, I'm sorry Ayumu, but I don't recognize any of this stuff. How do you eat them? I don't even know how to describe them…"

"Here, at least start with this."

He slides a small cup filled with a warm green liquid.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Its tea. Try it."

I reach and use my pointer and thumb to hold the cup from the top.

"No, not like that. You wrap your hand around it, like you would hold a stick."

Bad analogy, but I get it. I hold the cup like Ayumu said, and held it up to my nose to sniff it. I detect and odd smell, but I think I may have smelled it before out in some fields out of the city. I could be wrong. I took a sip of the stuff, and got a massively BITTER taste! I spat out the disgusting liquid somewhere and placed the cup then. I tuck my tongue out and started using my fingers to clean my tongue.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" I stopped moving and realized that I accidentally spat the "tea" at Ayumu's face. Uh oh… "I AM SO SORRY!"

I quickly tore off a piece of my shirt and used it as a towel on Ayumu's face.

"KOGA...!" I stopped.

"Um…sorry."

"It's no problem. I just wish that you couldn't told me."

"Sorry. My people have a very sensitive sense of taste. Here…"

I stood up and walked back toward the sliding door that Ayumu came into the house through. I opened it, and to my surprise I was back at the hallway area where I first got hit with the chainsaw.

"Where are you going?" Ayumu asked.

"I'm going hunting. Be right back!"

I ran out and figured out how to open and close the main door on my way out.

"Okay, time to find something to eat!"

Since I have a place to come back to, I can at least now find some food. I couldn't yesterday because of the whole "lost" thing. But at least now, I have a little place I can call…home. I jumped and ran through the entire city looking for all kinds of natural food I could find and eat before coming back. Since night is quickly approaching, some certain animals should be showing up about now. I found a few squirrels, a few birds, and even found a few raccoon dogs. Hey, eating other creatures is a natural way of things. Plus, my people have been doing this kind of thing for centuries. After at least half an hour of hunting, I returned to the house. Frankly, this feels a little out of place. I mean, I've always had a form of place to come back to, but since this one doesn't move and is a little odd, it all seems a little weird and out of place.

But, I'm going to have to get used to it. I open the door to an odd sound.

"You piece of shit!" followed by a loud thump.

"What?" I ran back into the first room and found Ayumu on the floor with a black eye. "Ayumu, what happened?"

"…Nothing." He mumbles out in pain.

"Oh, okay."

If he says that nothing happened, then nothing happened. I look over and see Sera simply sitting at the table still with Eu while Haruna is watching the television. I moved over to the other side of the room next to a weird thin blue circular thing blowing air from it and sat down in front of it with my back turned to it.

"Hey, wolf-boy!" Haruna called out while still facing the television. "How'd you get lost, anyway?" she asks without looking.

Oh boy, this is gonna be embarrassing.

"Well, you see, my dad and I were hunting at a supermarket for food and got caught, so we ran for our lives trying to get away. He told me to meet him back at where our pack stayed the night and a specific time. I got…distracted by the wondrous human world and even saw a movie, but I spent too much time out there.

At that, Eu started writing again.

_They moved on without you. _She finished for me.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it..."

"Seems a little coldhearted." Ayumu points out.

"Not really. This is normal for out kind. We can't stay too long in a single area without going undetected. Especially these days where humans have become A LOT more curious than they were a few centuries ago." I counter.

"I suppose that's true." Ayumu admits.

"So, what are your people like?"

"You actually want to know?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I guess. But you're in for a little story." I take a breath to try to remember our people's finer points.

"We Werewolves have been around since the 11th Century, when our ancestor Sir Solomon took an interest in the magic arts. According to legend, he had encountered every form of magical creature, including those of Vampire Ninjas. He wanted humans to have this kind of power as well. After making a deal with a magical being, he obtained knowledge in the magic arts and began experimenting. The result: he warped his entire being into that of the first Werewolf. But, back in those days, Werewolves had no restraint. We were forced to obey the moon and transformed unwillingly. But he had a goal while in this form: spread our kind. He began using a unique poison we Werewolves can excrete from our teeth and began infecting other humans with it. Pretty soon, we had our own mini-nation of our kind. But we soon realized that we were not welcome. So, Solomon divided our people into packs across the globe. The function of a pack is to basically work like a family and survive. But, our kind has not been that adaptable to the changing world. Over time, we began losing our numbers either in wars against superior human weapons to our powers or magical beings started hunting us for our secrets. Our numbers got smaller and smaller until there was only about 300 of us. We've basically become like an endangered species by this point in time."

I took a moment to stop and let the information sink in. Even Haruna was pulled away from the television and paid attention.

"What kind of secrets would other creatures want from you?" Sera asked.

"Well, my guess would be our unique magic system."

"Unique?" Haruna asks.

"Yes. You see, not all of our kind can just learn magic. Sir Solomon was a simple Werewolf with a lot of physical abilities. But in his human form, he could still learn and use magic. Some of that magic however, stuck in his body and soul. And so, when one of our mating seasons came along, he had several women bear his children. The result is that some were born with the power to use natural magic passed down to us and some were simply born to be able to learn it, but not use it effectively."

_What about you? _

"Well, I have learned some magic, but I also have a very small amount I got from my mother's side as a natural gift. Nothing special, like my dad's learned 'Infinite Pocket' spell. Saves room for packing."

"That's interesting." Ayumu points out. "So, how long until you can meet your pack again?"

"Well, you see, that's the problem, Ayumu. I don't know. My people move everyday and ensure that we can't be tracked to avoid being hunted again. And what's more, we don't go anywhere near another spot we've been to in the same year until at LEAST three months. And that's a rarity…"

"Your people sound cruel." Wrong words, Ayumu…

"Its not cruel, Ayumu. Its about preserving our people. We've been slowly dying off either due to people hunting us or suppressed nature. We've been forced to adapt into a new society that seems comfortable with leaving behind Gaia and acting like there are some secrets that people are better off not knowing about. It's not about cruelty, its about survival in a world that doesn't even know you exist…"

I almost lost my temper for the first time in a little while. My voice was raised almost really loud near the end there. I think I may have offended them. Oh man, not now…

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just a little proud of my people. We're just trying to preserve tradition…"

"There's nothing wrong with preserving past traditions." Sera points out. "Preserving the past helps you remember where you came from in the first place." She finishes.

"Yeah…I guess you're right, Sera." I stretched my back and heard it crack a few times, and suddenly felt really tired. I've been through a lot today. I wonder how close the full moon is? Speaking of which… "Hey guys, I just want to tell ya, don't worry about full moons. That is simply a time when I can transform to my most powerful form. I can control myself, so don't worry. Anyway…" I looked to Ayumu. "Hey, Ayumu, do you have a place I could sleep?"

"Maybe. Follow me."

I followed Ayumu into a deeper more far back of the house until we reached a large set of sliding doors. Ayumu opens it, and there are a large load of boxes scattered throughout.

"I can get you a futon if you need one."

"Don't worry. Just a pillow and a blanket will do."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You don't mind if I use one of these boxes as a mattress, do you?"

"No, go ahead. I'll be right back."

Ayumu walked back down the hall as I entered the large room. A little dark, but I can see fine.

"Okay, time to make a fort."

I like forts. I've always made one out of wood and dirt whenever we are forced to stay someplace for an extended period of time. I begin arranging the boxes until I have my own little castle in the middle of the room; four towers leading from the floor to the ceiling built in a rhombus shape with boxes filling in the blank, the outer edges being a little higher than the ones "inside" the rhombus. I hear footsteps down the hall and recognize them as Ayumu's. I jumped out of my fort and greeted him with a mock solute. He was carrying a blue blanket and a white pillow.

"Here you go. I hope its enough."

"Its perfect; thanks." I grabbed the items and jump back into my box fort. After making a makeshift bed, I couldn't help but feel just a little bit more drained.

"Don't worry, Koga. I'm sure you'll find your pack some day." Ayumu said.

"…Thanks. Night."

Ayumu walked away after saying "Good night."

I rustled around for several minutes before finally dozing off. But, even as I sleep, I can't help but feel a little bit of anxiety being around here. I'm used to falling asleep to the outside air with some cover. But unfortunately, I don't have such a luxury anymore. I'm stuck here for a long time until dad and the other's show up. I wonder: Just can I really adapt to this place? Well, I guess if Uncle Rai can get a job in designing something he calls "porn games" for humans to play on "computers". Not sure what those are, but they sound like a lot of fun! But, this uneasiness won't leave me alone.

* * *

I wake up while it was still deep in the night.

"Man, I can't sleep."

I think a nice walk might be nice. I get up and out of my fort and head out of the room until I reach the room with the table and the television. No one is in here, oddly enough. It must be really deep into night. I see a clock on the wooden stand holding the television and see that its 2:23 AM. I hope I don't wake anyone up. I looked right of the television to see another really short stand holding one of those devices known as a computer. Really neat. Behind the computer is a large green curtain. I think it leads to the outside out front. But since the computer is in front of it, I don't think I can go out that way. But then I look more right to the corner of the room, and the wall next to that is another similar green curtain. Nothing blocking it, so I can assume that it leads outside. I move it until I see a weird lock looking thing. I flip it, and the door slides from the left to the right.

"Cool."

I walk out and close the door behind me. I notice a wooden ceiling above but its still outside. I walked out into the VERY small yard to my right and see that the wooden ceiling is actually a large balcony. I jump up the balcony and jump further ahead until I reached the roof.

"I wonder whose room that is?"

I walked on the roof on all fours until I reached the top and sat down. It's nice to be outside again. I stretch my arms out and tilt my back so I can crack it. The sky is not as cloudy as earlier, and there is a gap between the clouds leading the night sky. The stars aren't as bright thanks to the city lights, but at least the moon's full. The moon…the fickle mistress of the Werewolves. Her state determines our very level of power, or moods, and even our physical forms at times.

"Hm?" I smell something odd.

Someone is up here with me. I look right to see, to my surprise, Eu up here as well. Gotta say, something's different. The way the moonlight almost makes her light up in the dark as is reflects off her hair in armor. She holds up here book of papers with pre-written words already on it.

_Couldn't sleep? _

"Yeah. I'm not very used to this kind of place. But, I'll get used to it."

She simply stares at me for a moment before returning her gaze back to the sky. I think she's looking at the moon again like I was. I have a guess of what's on her mind. From the looks of how nearly full the moon looks, it'll be full tomorrow night.

"Don't worry, Eu, I won't transform. Its entirely a process of will."

I hope that lie is enough to satisfy her. She quickly starts writing again.

_Liar_

Darn, caught me. "…Well, you're half-wrong and half-right, Eu. I can control my transformations, but I can't do it very well on nights with a full moon. Partial transformations though, I can manage fine."

_Partial? _

"Yeah. I left this out because I didn't want to bore you guys. You see, before Solomon split us into packs and tribes, he learned of a way for us to use the natural magical energies we are born with to even allow us access to our Werewolf powers. Thus, that's how I am able to move around and have sensitive eyes, taste, smell, and hearing. We can also allow ourselves to transform certain parts of our bodies into our Werewolf forms at anytime not during a full moon."

_Anytime? _

"Yup."

_Can I see it? _

"Sure. Check this out…!"

I used some of my energy to let out my ears and tail. In the reflection of Eu's armor, I can see that my ears and tail are colored grey. "Well, what do you think?" I ask. She moves her right hand and gently scratches my left ear. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. The ears are one of my ticklish spots. She removes her hand and starts writing again.

_Odd. _

"Yeah, I guess so."

I take one more breath of fresh air into my lungs, and retract my ears and tail. I think I've been out here long enough. I stand up and let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm turning in. Good night Eu."

As I turn to try to jump off the roof, something tugs on my left pant-leg. I look down to see Eu was holding it with her right hand and holding up her book with her left, words already on it.

_Are you scared of your powers? _

Whoa…she's good. "Was it that obvious?" I said in a gloom.

This is a really sensitive topic for me. I really hope she's not too curious.

_Yes. _

"Sorry…I guess, some things can never be hidden away."

I look back up at the moon, and couldn't help but curse it a little.

"Thanks to what I am and my powers, I've…done…things…that I regret every single day of my life. There's something on my hands that I can never clean off."

I turn my head back to Eu, who was simply staring again.

"How'd you know I was hiding it?"

She begins writing, but hesitates for a moment. She finally finishes after a second. _We're similar. _

"How so?"

_Just similar. _

"Not comfortable talking about it?"

She doesn't reply.

"You don't talk much, do you Eu?"

She doesn't reply. She simply returns her stare at the moon.

"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you around Eu."

I jumped off the roof and landed on the grass, and headed on back to my room. I think I can finally go all the way to sleep now. Upon settling into my bed, I was able to drift off right there. I don't remember dreams much, but I do remember that they get really weird around full moons.

* * *

The next morning, I awake to the sound of somebody leaving the house. That makes today…Monday. That means that Ayumu probably left to go to some place called "school". I've always wanted to see what one of those places looked like. I was taught how to live life by the pack, so I'm sure Ayumu knows more than me. I sit-up, and realize an important fact.

"I don't have anything else to wear." I don't have any clothes, so that might be a problem. Plus, I need to take a bath. Hang on, these boxes…

"I wonder if there are any clothes in these things…?"

I began prodding through every box. I found a lot of foreign and weird looking stuff in those things. They all look like things I could find in other countries. After a while, I finally found a box of clothes. After digging through them, I found some that matched my taste: a dark blue shirt with a purple Hawaiian button shirt, some blue pants (slaks, I think they're called), and a pair of kilt colored underwear. I think these are called "boxers". I hear "briefs" aren't the ideal choice for underwear. I take a moment to look around the room and noticed that there are some materials in here that could make a really cool bedroom. How come Ayumu just doesn't use this stuff, anyway? I grab my new clothes and head out of my room. I can immediately hear the others in the room with the television in it. You know, I think I'm just going to call it a TV for short.

"I don't want to disturb the others, so I better find the bathroom without them noticing."

What? I don't want to be a bother. I snuck through the house until I finally found the bathroom. This isn't my first time using one of these things. Dad used to sneak me into one of these things on a daily basis. We did this as a way to not corrupt possible drinking water. Although, this one seems a little odd to me. There's a weird stool looking thing someone might sit on and a little sprayer one like the one in the shower. Japanese bathrooms really are different from one's in other places. So, after learning how their shower worked, I was finally able to clean myself off of the filth from yesterday.

I slept in a dad-gum garbage pile, okay? I'm surprised that no one threw me out. I put on my new assortment of clothes and took one last look at myself in a mirror.

"Hm, my hair…"

My hair is still a little wet enough to comb, so maybe I can style it a little? I'm going through a little adaptation, so I might as well. I grab a comb from the counter and start playing with it before my hair dries out. I tried everything from a renaissance thing, to a mullet, several small ponytails, and even combing it all straight up. But, overall, I settled on combing some of it forward out front and parting my bangs so that my forehead was covered by my thin hair and leaving some in the back to cover a partial amount of my neck. I take one last look at myself, and finally realize something: I really am changing now. I guess, that's natural when readapting to a new area. I walk out of the bathroom and feel my bare feet on the wooden floor.

I forgot to pick out socks. Is that okay? Guess I'll find out eventually. I continued walking until I reach the room where the TV was. I think its called a living room, now that I think about it. The girls are all here. Haruna is fiddling with the odd pink chainsaw while wearing a yellow shirt with a bear head on it. Eu is still wearing that odd armor while sitting at the table, and is being served tea by Sera who is wearing a yellow blouse today.

"Um…good morning, everyone."

"Morning." Sera greets me on her own. Eu simply nods. Haruna ignores me for an odd reason, grumbling something. I head over to the kitchen area and look for some kind of breakfast. At least I think it's the kitchen. Ayumu was in here yesterday and brought out food, so I can assume it is. I pull the sliding door and I was correct; it is a kitchen. I walk in and begin poking around for something to eat. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything to eat. At least, nothing I can. Everything is either really bitter, really sweet, or the natural flavor has been replaced by some kind of cleaning chemical. Humans eat really weird stuff. I head back in and see the girls now playing an odd game with wooden blocks.

"Hey guys." I walk over and notice that there's room for me to sit on one side. "Do you mind if I play?" I ask.

But as I sit down, my stomach growls loudly.

"Um…oops. Sorry."

I hear an odd taping. I look up and see that Eu has written something down.

_Hungry? _

"Yeah, a little. I'm surprised humans can eat such odd foods."

"You're a wolf, aren't you?" Haruna asks.

"Yeah, but the types of edible animals around here aren't all that great. One of my cousins actually died from eating one of those sewer alligators and died a few weeks later."

"What killed him?" Sera asked.

"He died in a stampede."

I took a look at what Haruna was doing in this game. She took one of those rectangular pieces of wood and placed it standing up on the top. The tower barely shook, but stayed still nonetheless. I think I know how to play now. I look to Eu, who is writing something down. I see what she writes before she aims the notepad at Haruna.

"HUH? Why should I?" she asks Eu angrily.

"Because you're the one who put that scar in his head." Sera replies.

What scar? "Scar?"

Eu moves her tea over to me, and lets it settle from the movement. I look at it, and I see an odd pink scar starting from my left temple and reaching my left eyebrow. Hm, I thought something looked odd when I looked in the mirror. Haruna turns her head and glares at me. She leans over the table, careful not to hit the tower, and glares at my face. I think she's looking at the scar.

"Um…this isn't your fault, Haruna. I should've ducked, I guess…"

Haruna pulled back and stood up while still looking at me.

"Play in my place! And don't lose!" She orders.

"Um, yes ma'am?"

She walks over and heads to the kitchen, slamming the sliding door in the process.

"Did I offend her?" I ask the other two.

They both shake their heads lightly. Sera takes her turn and grabs a block and places it at the top as well. Eu went next, but a little slower. I think I get the object of the game: move the pieces and create a brand new tower! I grab a block from the very bottom and put it horizontally on top of the two standing pieces Eu and Sera placed.

"Not good enough!" Sera declares.

She takes one of the blocks opposite my side near the bottom and places it standing on top of my horizontal one. I think this just turned into a form of competition. Sweet! I love contests! Let's do this…! Several minutes passed, and I think this resulted in a tie. The tower now stands by a single vertical block holding up the other blocks into the Japanese kanji character for "victory".

"Well, who won?" I ask.

"No one, apparently." Sera answers. "Your turn, if you can."

I look at the odd tower before me, and realize that there IS a move I could try! I aim for the bottom block; the one holding this whole tower in place! I hold my fingers to flick it.

"Be prepared, for Secret Wolf Technique: Turtle's Wagging Tail!" I flick the block, and it shot away.

The whole kanji was about to fall! But not before this!

"Now watch!"

The block I flicked reflected off the wall and headed back to the kanji. It knocked away one piece, and both went flying to other parts of the room.

And then: CHAIN REACTION! The process repeated itself, knocking away piece after piece! Not a single block touched the table and making me lose, because each block was now being shot around the whole room Neither Sera or Eu moved at all and simply watched as the pieces bounced their way around the room. Finally, the second third stage! One black landed on the table, and soon the rest followed.

Within seconds, I have created a small normal-looking wolf made out of these wooden rectangles.

"Impressive…" Sera states.

At that, Haruna walked in and I recognized an odd smell in the air. I turned around and saw that she was holding a small white plate.

"Here, Wolf-Boy!" she said angrily. At that, the plate was thrown at me. I grabbed it by the edge, and saw the damnest thing. There were very small gold square looking things that had a scent of being eggs.

"What are these?" I asked. Haruna looked down at me while standing next to me.

"My special fried eggs!" She said proudly.

"Wait, 'fried' eggs?" I look back at the odd confection before me. "Eh, what the heck. I'll give it a shot."

I reach my hand to pick one up, and I threw it up in the air. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth. The egg lands on my tongue and….JIZZHVPOS WOWZA!

"THAT IS FREAKING DELICIOUS!"

I threw my face at the plate and started eating each and every single one of those little delicacies! I even licked the plate for pete's sake! Once done, I placed my hands together.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Haruna." I looked right and saw her glaring at me.

"Um, did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't eat it correctly." Sera answers.

"Correctly?"

"Do you not know how to use chopsticks?"

"What are chopsticks?"

At that, Sera sighed. She then presented a pair of long thing sticks.

"These are chopsticks."

"How do you eat these?"

"You don't eat them, you use them to eat."

At that, Haruna grabbed the sticks. "I'll show you how to use them!" she declared.

She then started explaining a strange-ole way to use these odd sticks. I guess I still have a lot to learn in little time. But, I'm sure that once I learn the basics of human society, I'll get used to it soon enough. I just hope that the full moon tonight doesn't screw anything up.

Hopefully…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

All the while, deep in the mountains outside of the city, a dark secret was being uncovered. A man, standing seven feet tall, waist long wild grey hair, a large, muscular physique, wearing no shirt and simply wearing black jeans and no shoes, walks along an old and abandoned path in these very mountains. His face features muttonchops and a goatee. He treads along this path with a dark purpose. He walks and walks during the clouded day and sees at the end of his path a large boulder connected to the mountain. He approaches it and grabs the giant boulder, twice his size, and lifts it with ease. With an annoyed growl, he tosses the boulder behind him without effort. The boulder crashes on the ground, and forces the small and thin path to crumble to the base of the mountain. Behind the boulder he just moved was a deep and dark cave. The man takes a breath through his nostrils, and proceeds inside. As he walks, the light outside behind him grows more and more faint, until it vanishes completely. With every step he makes, loud snapping could be heard throughout the cave. It almost sounds like large sticks being snapped in half. He stops walking, and in the darkness he raises his left hand.

"Light".

At that, several torches attached to the walls around him began lighting up, revealing the contents of the cave. To anyone else, it would be an utter nightmare. The walls were lined with bones of odd shaped human beings, almost animal-like. On the ground were smaller bones and some of them still had decomposing flesh rotting away on them. In front of the man were two pathways. He sniffs the air, and goes left. He walks along the way, simply ignoring the bones beneath him.

The path way leads to a massive chamber, where it looks more like the inside of a massive creature's ribcage. He jumps down from his pathway and lands on the ground, which had no bones and is smooth rock. He kneels down and knocks on it like wood several times on different spots, until he hit something hollow. He then punches the ground, and his fist sinks through. He punches the spot next to it, and continues on until he forms a large hole. He dives down, and smashes his whole body through the ground. He falls down a put until he lands on his feet. The only light in this area was emitting from the whole he caused. He stood on both feet, and sniffed the air a few times. He turns a few times until he finds a distinct smell.

"THERE!" He looks to his right and stands there, smelling the air. "The revolting stench! It has to be him!"

He takes out a lighter and holds it in front of him. He steps forward, and the light from the lighter reveals a large being.

"Nebra, I found him!"

At that, a large shadow appeared behind him. Out of the shadow rose a man with a black trench coat, a black hat, and two black scythes strapped to his back. This, is Nebra.

"Perfect." He steps forward and stands next to the man.

"I can't believe I finally found him! Sir Solomon, my ancestor!"

"Calm yourself, Naota."

"Ah, blow me you walking twig."

This man, now known as Naota, is an infamous figure in all of the Werewolf kind. He had earned the title, "Traitor" in his past.

"I still can't believe that they would hide Sir Solomon in this place, the Tomb of Wolves. A little fitting though, don't you think?" Naota comments.

Nebra steps forward until he reaches the being and touches it with his hand.

"…He lives." He says aloud.

Naota, scoffs at the comment. "Oh please! That's not true. I mean, I know you're a Necromancer like that Hellscythe runt, but I thought that you lost your powers and needed hers!"

"I thought I did, but it seems as though I have no need for the residents in the Aikawa residence. That is, until I need the Vampire Ninja and the Masao Shōjo."

Nebra steps back so that he stands next to Naota again.

"Still, I doubt that Sir Solomon is…" at that, the being in front of them growled.

Nebra snapped his fingers, and the light on the lighter Naota held got brighter. It got bright enough to reveal the creature before them. Standing 13 feet tall, pale and cracked white skin, blue veins showing on his body, massive muscles, and wearing a large pair of grey pants, is a powerful creature. But he is not human; nor will he ever be again. He is forever trapped in his most primal form; that, of a large Werewolf.

He is, Sir Solomon, the first Werewolf. Presently, by unknown means, he is bound by large chains restraining him to the wall. He breathes very slowly, but enough to make his presence known. Naota began laughing like crazy.

"We finally found him, and he's alive! Hot damn, I thought the bastard would've died by now!"

"Of course not." Nebra takes in a breath, and grins from under his hat.

"…He's a zombie."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for making this chapter a little dragged out, but I wanted to get something out and not make this a dead story. Next time, the plot will definitely get moving soon. I, can solemnly promise that. **


	3. Chapter 3: Nebra Strikes

**Author's Note: I'm sorry folks, I am just TRASHED mentally. Working 4 fics at once, five days of no sleep, easily distracted, constantly having to look at the original material, and my arms being sore as hell after taking a MASSIVE fall from my roof, I'm CRUSHED. But, I'm a loyal author, and thankfully, I got this out. Sorry if it doesn't meet expectations. **

**(also note that I have little understanding of Japanese currency in certain parts here. I think its like 1000 Yen equals 10 American bucks or something? I don't know)**

Chapter 3: Nebra Strikes

For the rest of the afternoon, the genius Haruna educated me on human society and how to live in this particular house. Sera offered her input, though it was only to either correct Haruna or flat out shut her up. Humans are really confusing. I felt a little cramped being inside the house, so I decided to take a walk. Now, I was warned by Sera to avoid being seen NOT as a human. So, in response, I think I'm just going to walk around town. Personally, I would like to know more about human culture, since I'm going to be stuck here for a while. Let's see…what to do first? Hang on, don't humans need to use money for…everything? Games, entertainment, food, and the like; human's sure are greedy.

Sometimes I wonder how exactly WE'RE the ones being on the brink of extermination. Well, is there a way I can get money in a rather quick rate? I could borrow some from something my Cousin Carlo calls "a shark", but I'm afraid that like him, I'll get my arms eaten off! Well, maybe I can go find Ayumu and ask to borrow some? No, I'm already enough of a burden. I don't want to start emptying his wallet.

Maybe I can get a job? I think I need biographical info and stuff to get one. Why are humans so complex? I find a park filled with a few humans and maybe one or two of those "food stands". From the smell of it, these guys REALLY need to fix what they're making. I see a human mother and her child about to get something called "ice cream" from one man. NO! I must not let that human child's tongue be destroyed! I run over and smack the ice cream away from the seller's hands. "Hey! What's the big idea?" he asks angrily. I raise my right hand and flick him on the nose.

"This food is no good!"

"Huh?"

"I can smell what's wrong with it from a mile away. If you'll lend me some money sir, I'll quickly run to the store and buy the ingredients needed for these…Edible Snowballs."

He looks at me like I'm distrust worthy. Then he sighs and takes out his wallet.

"If you don't come back, I'll hunt you down."

I take the money and run as fast as I can to the nearest food store and buy the necessary materials, and return in under a minute. Thanks to being a Werewolf, I can move on my feet at a rapid rate. I even bought a bowl for mixing.

"Now, watch closely, sir."

I dig into his cart and find out that there are multiple flavors for these Edible Snowballs. I use the weird scooper tool and take one sample of each, and throw them into the bowl. I bought. I then dug into the bag filled with the materials I bought.

"The first item: Wasabi!" I throw it into the bowl and for some reason the man and the woman and child looked discouraged.

"Second item: Octopus tentacle!" I sharpen my claws to chop it to mush, and throw the goop into the bowl. "Third item: Dried duck foot!" I chop it up as well, and throw the bits in there.

"And final item…!" I hold out my hand and gather what little magical energy I can. This is a special technique that my clan developed in emergencies when food options are incredibly disgusting, and are forced to eat them.

We call it the Seagull Sweetener. I generate a small pink, pearl-like jewel from the small magical ball I made and threw it into the bowl. I grab a small mixing tool and mix everything together. I release a burp into it, and…

"Ta-da!"

I presented the bowl to the man, and he looked utterly disgusted by the bowl.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong: that is a damn abomination and I WILL NOT-Wait, what're you doing?"

I approach him and stomp on his face, and his mouth remains open. I use the scooper, and flick a ball of the Edible Snowball into his mouth. I release my foot, and his mouth closes. He swallows.

"And…?" My motto: don't knock it until you try it. He looks confused, and looks at me.

"How much?" he asks.

"How much for what?" He points at my hands.

"How much for those pink ball things."

"Oh, the Seagull Sweetener? Um…" I don't know anything about human currency, but I think there might be a reasonable price for these. "Um…how about 300 a pearl?"

The man digs into his wallet and pulls out several small pieces of paper.

"I'll take 30!"

I grab the pieces of paper and put them in my pocket. I place both of my hands together and hold them over the bag I used to carry the ingredients over here. I focus, and open my hands, letting 30 of the pearls fall into the bag.

I presented it to him. "Here you go!" He takes the bag and bows.

"Thank you!"

I think I did a good deed today. I helped a business man make good food. I turned around and began heading through the park until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see a man in a black business suit with a shaved head, and he smells awful.

"Hello, good man, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Um…sure."

"I own a rather impressive food business, and I couldn't help but notice that you made that odd pearl, and made that disgusting batch absolutely delicious."

"Yeah. It's a family ability…"

"I see. Well, I also saw that you sold him several of these pearls. If it's not too much trouble…"

"You want to buy some as well?"

"Actually, I was thinking of something more among the lines of…the means to create it."

"Well, people outside of my family can't create it so easily like we can, but I can tell you the slower method."

The man takes out a notepad and a writing utensil.

"Just write it down, young man."

Um…this is awkward. I just stand there for a few moments until the man speaks up.

"What's wrong? Second thoughts?"

"No, it's just…I can't write."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Well, just tell me what I need to do, and I'll write it down."

"Okay!"

This guy may own a food business, and could use my help. I mean, there's a proverb in my family that if someone's natural smell reflects their cooking ability. Since this man smells bad, I can assume that his cooking isn't all that great. And so, I began the tale of how to create our family's trade secret. I walked around him in a circle in order to let my thoughts roll around. Everything from the arm of a man-made snow man, the wings of a dodo, cheetah spots, the tooth of a whale, and everything in between. After I was finished explaining the materials needed, I had to explain how to mash everything together. After what felt like several minutes, I finished up with the most important part: the universal string theory.

"…While I don't get the theory myself, once the pearl is made, you really don't need to understand it."

I turn to face him and he's gone through at least several different notepads, and they piled up to his knees.

"…I-Is that all…?" he asks with tears in his eyes. "S-So, how much will that cost?"

"For the recipe? I'll take…how's 500?"

"DEAL!"

He hands me some more human money, gathers up the notes, and runs off laughing.

"Hm. He must be in a hurry."

Well, I think I made 9500 of whatever kind of money humans use. Wait, isn't currency different for humans in every country? Oh…I think I may have overcharged those two people. I'd like to pay them back, but, I've got to have some money to live off of. Plus, I've got to pay Ayumu for rent. At least, that what I think humans do when living somewhere. I began heading back to Ayumu's house and at the halfway point, I smelled something in the air. I don't know how to describe it, but it doesn't smell normal. I think it's another non-human.

It kinda smells like Eu. But, it's not her. I walked around the streets, getting closer to the smell. I walked around one corner and saw a man wearing a black trench coat and hat. He was reading a book, which carried an odd symbol on it. It looked like a nine pointed star in front the phases of the moon, which are arranged from full at the top and the other phases making a circle to meet up with it again. Hang on, I recognize that symbol. It's an old book that Sir Solomon wrote several centuries ago for Werewolves containing way to learn several ancient ways of magic. Whoa…what is this guy?

"Curious…?" he suddenly asks.

"Are you…talking to me?"

"Who else, boy?"

He closed the book and placed it into his coat pocket. He stood up and turned toward me. This guy is really scary.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That is not important, boy. What is important, is this…" He turns toward me and takes out a small necklace with a pendant in the shape of a wolf's head. "This pendent, do you recognize it?"

I analyze the pendant, and figure it out. "It's Celtic origin, from the all-female tribe Sisters of the Earth Mother, a Werewolf tribe in that area. But…they all died in that battle called World War II."

"Yes, and I wish to present this to you, Koga."

"How do you know my name?"

"My name is Nebra, and I'm…a debt collector, of sorts. I collected this from a member of that tribe all those years ago."

"But, you look old enough to be my father."

"…I suppose you could call me a man who can never age." He presents the pendant to me. "I wish for you to have this, Koga."

"Why…?"

"Because, after the death of the Sisters, I have felt regret for taking this. I wanted to give it back to any member of their tribe who survived, but there were none. So, I tracked generations of descendants."

"You know of their breeding ways?"

"Of course."

The Sisters of the Earth Mother were a female-only group of Werewolves, and only allowed male Werewolves in to breed. Once the female is pregnant, unless the results are twins, the man is kept around until he can help the woman have another child. The second newborn will be taken with the man to live with his tribe, as a way to carry on the Sisters' existence in an emergency. A way to keep their spirit alive. I know what dad told me about mom, but this…

"So…you tracked me, from my mother?"

"Yes. Honestly, I was surprised that a descendant of the Sisters would even associate, let alone breed with a member of the Central Wind."

"Yeah…you and my family both."

I don't like talking about my mother. Let's just say, we Werewolves aren't exactly friendly with certain packs and tribes. The Sisters and the Central Wind…especially.

"Please, Koga, take the pendant, on memory of your mother."

I don't know if I should. My mother…I never knew her. Thanks to **the reason **why the Sisters and the Central Wind hate each other, my mother was…

"I don't want it, Nebra."

I turn around to walk away, but Nebra placed his right hand on my right shoulder.

"Koga the Enforcer, don't run away from your heritage."

Wait, Enforce, heritage; just how much does this guy know? I turn around, and saw an odd smile on his face.

"I know it's hard to face what happened to your mother, Kikyo, but you must learn to accept your past." Nebra holds the necklace out and places it around my neck.

"You know my mother?" I ask.

"Yes, and you must never forget what happened to her, even if it brings you pain." I looked down at the concrete, and felt an overwhelming sadness over me.

"What you received from her, which made you the Enforcer, must never be forgotten. This necklace will be the only present from her that you will ever receive."

Tears began welling up in my eyes, but I can't shed them. Father said to never cry about what happened to mother, even if he was. I looked up, and saw that Nebra was now walking away.

"…Thank you, Nebra." I called out, barely holding back a sob.

Nebra stopped walking, and turned his head to face me.

"...Koga, no matter what happens, keep that necklace on, alright?"

"I will…Nebra."

Nebra nodded, and continued walking down the sidewalk. The sun glared in my eye, and I lost sight of him. I looked back down at the necklace, and couldn't help but TRY to remember my mother's face. Even after all this time of trying to forget her, I can still remember her face. The waist long black hair, the pink eyes, and that gentle smile. People claim all the time that I got my smile from her. Even dad was disappointed though that I didn't get her eyes. Mother…I haven't seen her since I was only two years old.

The…**reason**, took her away from me. And, due to certain bad blood, we were told to forget it ever happened. The **reason **was punished, but he still travels this world regardless of what laws bind him.

"I think that's enough sorry for today."

I'm going to head back to Ayumu's house. Along the way, I saw a street clock saying that it was at least 1:00. I've been out for at least…three or four hours. I head home, and don't smell or sense anything odd along the way. As I enter the house, I heard Haruna say something in the other room.

"Left hand: blue!"

I close the door and walk into the living room, and see an odd sight. There is a mat on the floor, filled with several different colored spots. Eu is sitting to my left, in front of the TV with her back to it, her finger on a spinning arrow on a board with the same kind of colors, but with several hands and feet around it. I look back at the mat, and realize who's on top of it.

Sera is on her feet and hands on several colors, much like a crab walk with Haruna on top of her, hands and feet barely touching several spots near Sera's hands. Although, I should be concerned about Haruna, because her head is being crushed by those things on Sera's chest. I never did learn the name of those. As much as I would like to talk to them, I'm not really in the mood.

"Hey guys."

"Welcome back." Sera greeted.

Eu began writing something down and holds it up for me to read. _Something wrong? _

"Huh? No, why do you ask?"

_Tears._

"Wait, tears?"

At that, Haruna and Sera looked up at me.

"Um, it's nothing guys. I gotta go to my room."

I run off into my room/the storage room.

Like I said, I don't really like talking about my mother. As I sat in my room, a majority of the boxes open during my search for clothing, I couldn't help but notice all of the strange stuff in them. I don't know where most of this stuff comes from, but maybe if I unpack everything it will turn into a regular room. So, I began my quest for a normal room. Frankly, all of this stuff looks like lost alien technology. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any sofa in this room. Maybe if I use the empty boxes and stack them up, that should make a suitable bed of some kind.

It seems some boxes have already been opened, so that makes making the bed a lot easier. Hang on, if I use them creatively enough, I can create sofa besides just a bed! If I cut a few to certain shapes and sizes, I can make things like a chair and possible a couch. In one of the boxes, I found a large blanket in the color of the things called kilts that Uncle Wallace wears on Saturdays when it rains.

If I cut in the certain places and put these pin objects in, I can turn that pile of rectangular boxes I made into a mattress. So, I did. I now have a mattress in the shape of a rectangle, its height reaching almost to my knees. The other weird things packed in this room have given me: a coat rack with the top part of the hooks looking like and octopus with its tentacles as the hooks, my own flat screen TV on a small dresser, which is where

I put the other clothes similar to the ones I have on now, a chair made out of the boxes I made earlier but covered in the same blanket method with a blue one, and I even made a punching bag out of blankets and a lot of stuff animals, and finally, I made a large shelf that stood a little higher than me filled with foreign books.

"Okay, now, where to put everything?"

I decided that, from where you would stand to the entrance of the room that the small shelf and TV would go into the far right corner, the reading shelf would go into the left corner with the chair in front of it, my mattress be put in the gap between the chair and the close left corner, the punching bag across from it, the octopus coat rack be placed in the close left corner, and all the other weird toys and devices I threw back into boxes and stacked into the closer right corner. I found a clock in the mix, and placed it on the wall across from the entrance of the room. It said that it was only 2:00. Wow, only one hour? I must be quicker than I thought.

"Impressive, Koga."

"Hm, not bad, wolf-boy."

"Why thank you. Wait, huh?" I turn around to see that the door to my room has been slid open by the girls, all three now looking into my room.

"Um, how long have you been there?" I ask.

"From start to finish." Sera answers quickly.

"Oh…um, so, can I help you?"

Sera then shoots a glare at me like I did something wrong. "The better question is: what can we do for you?"

"Huh?" at that, my stomach growled loudly again. "…Do you guys have a sixth sense about that or something?" I ask.

_Lucky guess. _Eu answers.

"Well, okay then. What do you guys have in mind for lunch?" I ask.

"We've already eaten." Haruna answers.

She looks behind me and her eyes widen. She runs passed me like lightning toward something in my room. I look behind me to see that she's counting the human money I earned today.

"How did you get this, wolf-boy?" she asks in surprise.

"Well, a majority of it came from when I sold a special sweetener my people use to a guy selling Edible Snowballs, and the smallest amount came from when I told a human man about how humans could make it."

"Sweetener?" Sera asks.

I turn to face her. "Yeah. You see, when food options for my tribe get, shall we say, 'revolting', we created a special sweetener that could turn any disgusting food into something edible. I didn't like how the Edible Snowballs smelled, nor the man who wanted to know how to make it, so I gave the Snowball man 30 of them and told the other how to make them."

_Smells? _

"Oh, it's an old tale that someone's natural smell reflects their cooking ability. Good=good cooking and the other way around."

I looked back at Sera, who seemed really intrigued by this.

"What's wrong Sera?" I ask.

I seemed to have snapped her out of her thoughts.

"…Nothing." She states blankly.

"Oh, okay."

I turn around to go sit in my chair. As I pass Haruna, she asks me a question.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I can skip a meal." But before I could go any close to my chair, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turn my head to see that it was Sera.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"…Let me cook, Koga."

"Oh, you don't need to do that."

"I insist. But only if you allow me the usage of the 'sweetener' you mentioned."

I hold out my right hand, and generate a small Seagull Sweetener.

"Are you sure Sera? I mean, the smell of a person reflects their cooking, and from what I can tell…" I lean in a little closer and sniff the air close to her. "…You smell nice."

Her cheeks turn a light red at first, but then her eyes flared red and out of nowhere, a long green sword made out of leaves appears and is pointed at my neck.

"…Never smell me again."

She says while trying to avoid eye contact. I bow my head slightly without touching the sword.

"I apologize."

I walk backwards so that I could sit in my chair, and I extend my hand holding the sweetener.

"But if you still want it, here you go."

The sword vanishes, and Sera's eyes and cheeks return to normal. She reaches for the sweetener at first, but then pulls back.

"I don't need it."

She says proudly. I throw the sweetener in the air above me and tilt my head back so that I could catch it with my mouth. Sera's hand intercepts it before it could land in my mouth.

"You're still having lunch." She says almost angrily.

"Oh…okay, if you insist."

She leaves my room first, with Eu and Haruna following her. I follow them soon, and eventually reach the living room. I sit with my back to the TV, Eu sits to my right, Haruna behind me to watch the television while fiddling with her chainsaw. I can assume that Sera is in the kitchen. You know, I'm curious. I turn around to face Haruna, who is using a screw driver to fiddle with the inside of the chainsaw.

"Hey, Haruna, I have to ask you somethin."

She turns to face me, looking a little irritated that I interrupted her.

"I wonder, what exactly IS a Masō-Shōjo?"

Haruna stops looking at me and smirks. "Masō-Shōjo are girls, like me, who have magical powers and are tasked with destroying Megalo!" she states proudly.

"Where do Masō-Shōjo come from?"

"The country Villiers." She answers.

"I never heard of it."

"It's not in this world, wolf-boy."

"Um, Haruna, I hate to be a bother, but my name is Koga."

"Huh? That's your name?" she asks.

"Yeah, haven't you been paying any attention?"

I heard a tapping from Eu. I turn to face her. _Don't bother._

"Hm? Why?"

_She doesn't remember people's names. _

"Oh…that's unfortunate…"

I heard something crash in the kitchen, followed by: "Tsubamegaeshi!" and the sound of something being cut.

"Sounds like she's making something interesting." I commented.

"That's one way to put it…" Haruna comments.

After a few minutes of me listening to Haruna go on about the Masō-Shōjo, Sera finally appears out of the kitchen carrying a large bowl of something that I can't seem to smell. I look back to see that Haruna is standing in the corner of the room with her chainsaw at the ready, and Eu sitting next to her.

"What're you two doing?" I ask.

_Precautions. _Eu replies.

"Oh? For what?"

Sera places the bowl on the table, I turn to face it, and I'm utterly surprised. I really can't detect its smell. That only happens when I encounter something that isn't a natural in existence. It's a bubbling pool of purple liquid with several off chunks of something here and there. Frankly, it's nothing I have ever seen before. Sera sits across from me, dignified as always, sitting with her eyes close. I think she's waiting for some kinda judgment. I look back at the bowl, and see that it's starting to melt straight through. If I don't eat it soon, folks on the other side of the world will get an unexpected surprise. So, I grab the bowl, take a semi-large sip, and…

"…Sera, may I be blunt?"

Her eyebrows sharpen, like she's glaring at me through her eyelids."Yes…"

I take the bowl, and chug the whole thing down! When I finish, I couldn't resist the temptation to lick the bowl clean. I also noticed that the bowl was barely charred through. I place the bowl back onto the table, and placed both of my hands together like praying but my fingers stretched.

"Thank you for the AMAZING meal, Sera!" I bowed my head in the process.

When I looked back up, Sera looked like she was caught off guard by something. She looked completely surprised.

"Its…good?" she asks.

"Good? That doesn't even describe it! The unnatural flavor, the incredible burning, and perfect mix of massive bitterness and even a hint of miso soup, this is possibly the greatest thing I have ever eaten!"

I'm not lying to her, this is completely delicious! I don't know if it's my reversed sense of taste as a Werewolf, or the empty stomach, but this is delicious. I present the bowl to Sera.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like another bowl, please!"

Sera looks at me like I'm lying to her. She leans in and seems like she's staring into my soul. She then takes the bowl and heads back to the kitchen without saying a word. I turn to face Haruna and Eu. Eu is simply staring, but Haruna is standing up with her chainsaw at the ready…aimed at me.

"Um…did I do something?" I ask.

"There's no way someone could eat the Vampire Ninja's food and NOT die!" She swings it at me, and I back flip over the table and avoid the saw.

"Whoa! Haruna, what's wrong?" She brings it up and tries to stab me with it.

I step left, step right, and avoided a swing by ducking.

"What's wrong with my sense of taste?"

She brings it down, and raised my hand and stop it from moving. Through the saw, I sensed something off about Haruna. Wait, Masō-Shōjo have magic, right? Then how come…?

"Haruna, do you not have any powers?" I ask.

Haruna looks confused at me, but shakes it off and tries to pull the saw away. I hold it in place, and her struggle is futile.

I look to Eu, who has written down a response. _Ayumu took it._

"Ayumu took it? How?"

_Ayumu can absorb weaker magic._

"Is that because he's a zombie?"

_Half-right. _

"I'll take it."

I look back at Haruna, who was now using her feet and placed them on me to pull.

"Oh, sorry Haruna." I release the saw, and Haruna flies back and lands on her back. "I'm sorry. Did I let go too soon?"

She quickly recovers and stares at me angrily. "You win this round, wolf-boy." She replies.

Sera soon returned with another bowl of her cooking, of which I ate with no hesitation. The next few hours were rather normal, with me sitting and watching the TV while the girls played games again. I'd join them, but I'm still a little hung up from earlier. Talking about my mother isn't always the healthiest thing for me. One thing I've discovered about humans: TVs are really like fish hooks. Once they get you in, it's kinda hard to get off. I had to be tapped on the shoulder by Ayumu to knock me out of it.

Wait, Ayumu?

"Ayumu? When did you get here?"

"Schools out."

"But, don't you have those things Cousin Shin calls: clubs?"

"Nah, not really."

"Oh okay."

I turn my attention back to the television again, and everything is drowned out again. Seriously, these things are like deadly weapons! I had to be smacked upside the head by Haruna to knock me out of it.

"Oh, sorry. These things are like hypnotizers."

I turn around to see that dinner is already laid out. Although, my place is a small bowl of the same purple liquid from earlier, but odd black strings inside.

"Did Sera cook this too?" I look at Sera, who was calmly having miso soup.

"Koga, I have earned a new level of respect for you." I look at Ayumu, who was having a much brighter version of what Sera cooked, and looked at my meal like it was some kind of abomination.

"What is that you're eating, Ayumu?"

"Ramen. Sera seems to have tried as well, but…"

I look at how Ayumu is using chopsticks, and I remember my lesson from Haruna earlier this morning. I grab the chopsticks, mimic Ayumu's way of holding them, and had a bite of this odd food called "ramen". Just like before: it was amazing! I gulped the whole thing down, but saved a few of the liquid.

"Savor the flavor", Cousin Antoine says. I look back at the table and see a bowl filled with rice next to the ramen. I guess I eat that as well. I try to, but there is absolutely no flavor. You see, this is why one shouldn't waste odd substances when there are multiple foods on the table. I take the ramen and pour what little of the purple liquid was left onto the rice, and eat it as well. Once again: amazing!

"More, Ayumu!" I look up and see Haruna forcefully present her bowl to Ayumu, who takes it and turns toward a weird blue machine.

He pops it open, takes a weirdly shaped scooper thing and takes some more rice out of it. He puts it into Haruna's bowl, and gives it back.

"Here you go." Haruna takes it without any question. Does everyone get refills? I present mine as well.

"If you don't mind, Ayumu ,please?"

"Sure thing."

He takes my bowl and does the same process. I receive a much larger pile of rice than the first time. As the meal went on and everyone chatted, I couldn't help but feel a little awkward around everyone. Maybe it's because none of the girls have brought up why I was crying yesterday.

"Hey, wolf-boy." Haruna calls out.

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying earlier?" she asks bluntly.

"Haruna!" Ayumu seems to want to scold her.

I raise my hand in front of him to stop him.

"It's okay…I probably should've explained earlier, anyway." I put my chopsticks down and take a breath.

"You see, when I was in town today, I met a man who gave me a special necklace that belonged to a specific tribe in the European side of the planet."

Everyone stopped eating surprisingly and listened.

"And, it just happens that this tribe had been dead for decades, its only survivors being descendants. My…mother happened to be one. I was crying today because of a…family issue."

I looked down at my rice bowl, and tried my best to not appear sad. Ayumu, who is sitting to my left, placed his right hand on my left shoulder.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No…I may as well tell you now."

I sat up and made sure to have eye contact with each person before going on.

"You see, there was once a Werewolf who eventually became a fugitive of sorts. He made a deal with a quote-unquote 'devil' and gained eternal youth. In the past, he, as a member of my pack, the Central Wind, 'defiled' and killed several members of the Sisters of the Mother Earth pack, an all-female tribe in the Celtic area. Werewolves hold grudges, and the Werewolf was branded a fugitive. Thanks to him, our tribes were hateful toward each other.

Right now, he's somewhere doing something. He wouldn't come back until…I was two years old. My father had met another fellow Werewolf, who happened to be a descendant of the Sisters. I was born, and you can imagine my tribe's immediate hatred. What's worse, is that since he was the son of the leader, he was destined to take the throne. So, in order to keep me and mother, father compromise. The title of leader of the pack would never be passed down to me, so that he could keep us and become leader."

I stop a moment to let the details I've just said sink in.

"Now, word of this spread, and within two years, the fugitive Werewolf, named Naota, heard of this. While he was a criminal, he still had his Central Wind pride. So, in an act of pride and anger, he…killed my mother."

At that, silence completely engulfed the room.

"So, he and my father fought, Naota ran away after the 'devil' saved him. Ever since, even thought I was accepted, I haven't exactly been well liked."

I looked at the clock, trying to find an excuse to leave the room.

"Well, I gotta go to bed guys. I'll see you tom-" before I could finish, Ayumu grabbed my left wrist with his right hand.

"Koga, you don't need to act like some tough guy in front of us. This is your home now. Stop acting like your problems aren't ours."

I sit back down, and take a look around the table. Eu was blank, Sera was calm, and Haruna looked only mildly bored. I looked back down at the table, and couldn't help but shed another tear.

"I'm sorry guys, I normally don't talk about stuff like this. I guess it's true…"

"What's true?" Sera asks. "Well, like the smelling=cooking skill things, this is another old tale. That Werewolves can't survive without a family. Live too long without one, and you might as well be dead." At that, Ayumu seemed interested.

"So, if you could name us family members, who would be in which place?" he asks.

Hm, that's a good question. I never really thought about it. Well, I don't want to die, so I think I can make them a family. Let's see…

"Ayumu, you would be a big brother." I commented.

I looked to Sera. "Sera would be the eldest sister, obviously."

"What, how is she older than me?" Ayumu asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, while you seem to take care of everyone, she seems more like the authoritative type."

Ayumu looks back at Sera, who shoots him a deadly glare. "No arguments." He replied.

I looked at Eu and Haruna, and reached an odd point. I know for a fact that they're the little sisters, but I can't decide which one is the older and younger sister. Oh, a compromise. "And lastly, Haruna and Eu are the little TWIN sisters."

At that, Haruna slammed her right fist on the table.

"WRONG! I'm obviously Eu's older sister!"

_Unlikely. _

And so, another heated debate arose again. But in the middle of the argument, when Ayumu had to intervene, Eu turned her attention toward me.

_What was his name? _

"Hm?"

_The name of the man who gave you the necklace._

"Oh, he said his name was Nebra."

At that, Eu's eye flinched a little. She wrote down her reply quicker than last time. _Are you certain that his name was Nebra? _

"Yeah, he said it plain and clear. He seems really nice. He smelled like you, honestly."

Eu stared at her notepad for a second before writing something down again. _Nebra is dangerous. _

"Do you know him, Eu?" Ayumu asked.

Eu started writing, before stopping, and writing again. She seems hesitant to tell us about this Nebra guy.

_Nebra is also a Necromancer. _

"Oh? I didn't know there were others." I commented.

_But he's far from friendly. _

"How do you know, Lady Hellscythe?" Sera asked.

_Nebra became a Grim Reaper, killing others simply so he can raise them from the dead to be his army. _

"An army? No way…" I commented in awe.

_I fought him once, and drained his power. _

"But you didn't kill him." Ayumu finished for her.

_Yes. I never believed that Nebra would cause trouble again._

At that, I smelled something FOUL in the air. It smells like the combination of a Megalo and Eu. That could possibly mean…

"Guys, I think Nebra is here."

I stood up and ran to go outside. When I out, I ran out into the small street in front of the house and looked up. There was a massively full moon, and for some reason it had a tint of red. But I looked down at the roof, and saw a man standing up there with a black trench coat and hat.

"Nebra?" I ask for identification.

"Good evening, Koga."

We had a stare down until everyone made it outside as well, Haruna coming out with the chainsaw.

"Koga, is that him?" Ayumu asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. But he smells much worse than before."

I look left to see that Sera was carrying the leaf-blade thing again. Nebra continued looking down at us, until his red eyes looked over at Eu.

"Hello once again, Lady Hellscythe." He vanished, and reappeared at the end of the road towards my right. Everyone moved so that Me, Ayumu, and Sera stood in front to my right and left respectively while Eu and Haruna had the back. "It appears as though you truly haven't changed since we last met. Although, you seem more…**quiet**, ever since you took my powers."

Ayumu looked back toward Eu, looking concerned. "Quiet?" Ayumu asks.

"But, unfortunately, I have no time to get back what was once mine." Ayumu looks back toward Nebra, looking really angry. I look back as well.

"Tonight, I am here because it appears as though a **monster **is living amongst you."

He reaches behind his back with his right hand and pulls out a long black scythe, and aims it at me.

"Koga, you are aware of how little control you have over your Werewolf powers during a full moon, correct?"

"…Y-Yeah…" I answer. Wait, I know what he's doing. I turn back to face the others.

"Everyone, run aw-!"

Before I could finish, something stabbed me in the back. I turn my head to see that Nebra has stabbed my shoulder with his scythe. Sera raised her sword to strike while Ayumu moved in for a punch. Oh no…not…now…!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

While their friend was injured, Ayumu and Seraphim charged in the little space they had to fight. Ayumu charged for a punch while Seraphim struck with her sword. Nebra glided his left foot on the ground to trip Ayumu over so hard, that he front flipped. While Ayumu was in the air, Nebra quickly spun around and delivered a kick with his same leg to Ayumu's back, timing it perfectly. He then stepped back to avoid Seraphim's blade.

She struck several times, but Nebra dodged each one simply by either stepping away or slightly moving his head. Finally, Seraphim went in for a stab, but Nebra simply grabbed the blade with his free left hand. He held the blade still, and lunged forward for a headbutt. It appears to have landed, but Seraphim disappears, leaving behind a block of wood. Nebra looks above, and sees Seraphim in the sky with her green vampire wings out, her cape on, and her eyes glowing red. She generates another sword, and slashes with it several times to create thin red energy blasts.

Nebra held his scythe underhanded and raised it to block the blasts easily. Seraphim disappears into leaves, and soon a whole storm of leaves appear around the street. Nebra steps aside several times and avoid Seraphim's attacks, and only using his scythe to block simply to mock her. Ayumu stood up from his crash, and charged forward. Being a zombie, he can surpass human limits at the expense of his body and feeling no pain in it.

He went in for a super-charged punch. "300%!"

He threw the punch, but Nebra ducked and kicked at Ayumu's shins, forcing the boy to fall forward. Nebra quickly stood back up and grabbed Ayumu by the feet. Seraphim appeared behind him for another attack, one that Nebra blocked by using Ayumu's body. The attack cost Ayumu his legs. Nebra vanished into the shadows and reappeared further down the Ayumu and Seraphim's side of the street.

"You really shouldn't be bothering with me, children." He aims the tip of his scythe at Koga again. "Because your new brother could use his family. Ayumu and Seraphim turn back to see Koga writhing in pain.

"Now see why they call him Koga, the Enforcer."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: To answer a question asked by someone reading the fic who I know in real life outside of this website, yes, there will be pairings eventually. But for now, I'm not sure who to pair who with. Some are obvious while others seem "iffy" to me. If you guys could make a list of which girls should belong with Ayumu more or something along that line for other characters, go ahead, I'd like to hear them. Expect another update next week, around the same time. Later. **


	4. Chapter 4: Koga the Enforcer

**Author's Note: Sorry for being late. I've been a little busy lately. This chapter will be in Third Person POV, considering our usual narrator is about to go ape-shit. **

Chapter 4: Koga the Enforcer

They residents of the Aikawa household are currently in the fight of their lives. The Necromancer named Nebra has commenced an attack against them. So far, none of their attacks have proved to be remotely effective. What's worse is that the newest resident, Koga the Werewolf, has been severely injured. Haruna and Eu were standing over him, trying to help him, but it proved useless. Koga stood up, sending Haruna flying away lightly, but Eu stood back before she could be hit. Koga's started growing in size.

The sound of bones cracking, shift, shattering, and warping were resounding throughout the night. Koga screamed in pain, but the screams soon became maniacal laughter. He laughed as his skin began to slowly decay and rot, either falling off of him or simply evaporating into dust. His teeth grew longer, sharper, and much more vicious. His whole body began cracking with flesh being moved and bones breaking. The sound alone was making Ayumu holding onto what little lunch he had in his stomach. Koga's height grew to seven feet tall, his skin still rotting and dying off. Koga was laughing, his voice becoming demonic, hellish, and primal. The new body grew impatient. His fingers had become sharp claws, and he began ripping his own flesh off. Beneath the flesh was grey fur. The fur was frizzled and wild. Koga's face began shifting. His mouth and nose were extending, his eyes moving to new positions and becoming longer.

His eyes no longer had pupils or irises. His eyes were now dark purple abysses. His lean figure was now a massive, muscled behemoth. His shirt gone, but pants still clinging on. His laughter was gone, but the bestial body was simply growling with anger and rage. The beast's fangs and claws grew sharper, even some growing on his toes. With a final, disgusting, revolting crack of the spine, the transformation was complete. A cloud in the sky moved so that the moonlight could bathe this monster. Standing before them all, was a pure Werewolf. Koga released a MASSIVE howl into the night. The resounding echo shook the ground slightly, broke every glass within the entire block. It was clear to everyone what has happened. This was no longer Koga; it was a monster.

The Werewolf walked forward on its back legs, moving passed his own friends. He stopped after a few feet, still quite a distance from Nebra. The Werewolf raised its right arm and pointed at Nebra.

_**"YOU." **_It said in a deep, snarling, voice.

Nebra mockingly pointed at himself.

_**"BACK. TO. HELL!"**_

"I've already taken my vacation there. Could you send me somewhere else?"

At that, Koga struck. He lunged toward Nebra. Nebra vanished instantly, and Koga slammed into the concrete. A dust cloud covered him as Nebra reappeared behind everyone else on the other side of the road. Koga emerged from the smoke cloud, a large piece of concrete in his teeth. Koga immediately slammed his jaw shut, reducing the concrete to dust. Nebra took out his scythe and slammed the blade into the ground.

At that, five magical appearing circles flashed on the ground between him and the Aikawa gang. Out of those circles came Megalo, each of them Kumacchi, Class B Megalo. Each had the exact same appearance of looking like a bear wearing a boy's school uniform jacket. Koga got on all four legs and charged. The Aikawa gang jumped out of the way in different directions to avoid being trampled. Koga lunged and clamped his jaw onto the head of one of the Kumacchi.

In a flash, Koga ripped it off and jumped toward the next. He dug his claws into its arm, ad pulled back while kicking it in the chest. That tore its arms off. He dropped all three extra limbs and four one Kumacchi charge at him. Koga swiped upward with his right clawed hand, and ripped the Megalo into five shreds with a single slice. The last Kumacchi charged as well swiping both claws. Koga grabbed its hands, intertwining his with its. It was now a battle of strength. But Koga was going to win.

He immediately CRUSHED the Kumacchi's hands, and pulled it forward to him. Koga opened his mouth and clamped his jaws down on the head of the Megalo. Each Megalo body began dissipating into gold dust. Koga turned his attention to Nebra.

_**"STOP. MOVING." **_

"Then catch me."

Nebra jumped high onto a light post and began jumping post to post. Koga began charging on all four legs and kept up pace. The group re-gathered to assess the situation.

"What the heck was that?" Haruna asked.

"I think Koga's Werewolf powers are unstable on the full moon. After taking an injury like that, his loose grip must've finally gave way." Seraphim replied.

_Very dangerous. _Eucliwood supported.

"Well, how can we handle this?" Ayumu asked.

"Nebra can come later. We should find a way to stop Koga." Seraphim answered.

_Best we can do. _

Haruna walked over to Ayumu and presented her Masō Shōjo weapon, Mystletainn.

"Transform!"

Ayumu dreaded the idea of having to transform into a Masō Shōjo again. "I really don't want to…" Ayumu sulked.

"Just do it!" Haruna ordered. Ayumu regretfully took the chainsaw, and held it in his hands.

**(Just so you guys know, after this there will be NO more cross-dressing Ayumu. I figured having it at least ONCE would be enough to keep true to the original source material. I know some folks think its hilarious, while others hate it. I think its funny, but I don't want to lose readers due to different opinions of what's funny. Next chapter will fix that.) **

Ayumu released an angry sigh, and stood still for a moment, in order to recite the incantation.

"Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, Gunmīcha, Dēribura!"

And with that, the transformation began. With a pink flash surrounding him, Ayumu began transforming into a Masō Shōjo.

To explain: due to Ayumu being revived by Eucliwood, he accidentally obtained the power to absorb weaker forms of magic to Eucliwood. By meeting Haruna, he stole her powers, and can become a Masō Shōjo like her. After a rather impressive and well done transformation, the pink light vanishes to reveal Ayumu's new attire.

He is now dressed in a frilly pink dress, a pink skirt, and a round pink hat on his head. In addition, the chainsaw blade now had Ayumu's name printed in glowing pink letters on it. Despite how many times he's done this, there are still those revolted by the sight.

"Disgusting." Seraphim commented.

"Just shut up. Let's go find Koga." Ayumu turned to Eucliwood and Haruna. "Keep watch if Koga comes back."

Ayumu took flight, a natural ability all Masō Shōjo possess. Seraphim grew dark green bat-like wings and followed with her leaf sword in hand. Both flew through the sky searching for any signs of Koga. Despite his size, Koga appears difficult to find.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Ayumu asked Seraphim.

At that, a loud roar boomed through the night. They both looked right near the highway, where a large semi-truck was sent flying into the air on fire.

"There's a chance he might be there." Seraphim answered.

"Let's go!"

Both turned right and headed for the origin of the truck's flight. The highway was now backed up with normal humans abandoning their cars from the middle of the lanes. Koga was engaging Nebra in a deadly duel. Koga lunged forward and tried to slash with his claws. Nebra disappeared again and reappeared above Koga.

He came down with his both of his scythes and slashed Koga's back. At first, there were two large cut wounds on his back from the attack. But they quickly healed with the re-growing of his flesh. He turned around with a growl. He threw his claws into the concrete ground and pulled a large chunk out. He threw it at Nebra, who simply sliced it in tow with his left scythe. Koga charged and tried to throw a punch to Nebra's head. Nebra ducked, but stepped back due to Koga's sudden spring forward with his head to chomp.

Koga then spun around and swiped to swipe at Nebra with his tail. Nebra was hit, and back flipped in the air to land on his feet. Koga lunged forward to attack again, but Nebra vanished again. This time, he couldn't be seen anywhere. Koga began sniffing the air; his only thought process being instinct. Ayumu and Seraphim approached him slowly.

"Sera, don't provoke him."

"I don't plan on it."

Koga turned his head like a snake striking at the pair, and growled. He got on all fours and slowly approached them. Sera was about to strike, but Ayumu raised his arm in front of her.

"Don't attack! I think he's trying to recognize us…"

Koga slowly approached them. He first moved in front of Seraphim, and began sniffing the air around her. When he stopped, he growled slightly.

_**"NOT A THREAT." **_He stated in his demonic voice.

He sniffed again, and raised his right hand at Seraphim. His hand got closer, and he placed the pointing claw of his right hand on her shoulder. Seraphim was suddenly had a warm feeling began flowing through her body. Koga pulled his hand back, and the warm feeling vanished.

_**"Familial adaptation confirmed. Seraphim: Big Sister." **_Koga spoke, but his demonic voice was not as loud.

He turned to Ayumu, and appeared to want to do the same action as well. But before his right hand could reach Ayumu, Koga was hit by three purple energy blasts. Koga roared in anger, and turned toward his right. Down the highway stood Nebra. Koga stood on both back feet, and opened his mouth while looking at the ground. A small pink ball of energy began building.

_**"HOWLER. SHOT!" **_He aimed his jaw toward Nebra, and fired.

The blast shot as fast as lightning and hurried toward its target. Nebra vanished again, and the blast erupted into a large explosion. Nebra reappeared a few feet in front of the blast. Koga roared again and started running on both back legs toward Nebra. Koga's speed began building up tremendously fast, and soon he moved like lightning. He jumped into the air and came down for a kick. Nebra jumped forward and dodged the attack.

The ground smashed the road upward, and Koga jumped from the impact spot and went to grab Nebra. Nebra was caught off guard, and was caught. Koga now had Nebra in his hands. He lifted Nebra up and smashed Nebra's left side on his right knee. After that, Koga threw Nebra back down the road toward Ayumu and Seraphim. He bounced on the ground several times. But Koga wasn't finished. He caught up to Nebra and clamped his jaws down on Nebra's body. He bounced on the ground as well and stopped right in front the pair.

Koga slammed his head into the ground several times with Nebra still in his mouth, pulverizing the Necromancer's body. For the finale, Koga lifted his head up quickly and sent Nebra's body into the air. He stepped back, and allowed Nebra's body to hit the ground. He then turned left where a police car was heading for him. He raised his left foot and slammed it forward in time to hit the front of the car. The car flew up, and Koga held onto the roof. The right opened, and one police officer fell out. He began frantically screaming and ran away. Koga then smashed the car onto Nebra's body, causing an explosion.

Seraphim turned to Ayumu. "If we don't do something soon, Koga will go on a rampage." She stated.

"I know…" Ayumu said regretfully.

The blade on the chainsaw began moving, and he stepped forward toward the flame. But Koga emerged first, sniffing the air.

_**"MISSION: UNACCOMPLISHED." **_Koga looked left, and saw Nebra down there.

He roared, and attempted to charge. But Ayumu got in the way and swiped with Mystletainn. The cut went across Koga's chest, and he started bleeding. Koga analyzed the wound, and looked at Ayumu.

_**"INJURY CAUSED BY FAMILIAL TIE. UNABLE TO REPAIR. STANDBY." **_

Koga then stood still in front of Ayumu, not responding to Nebra's presence anymore.

"Standby?" Ayumu questioned.

Seraphim stood next to Ayumu, her sword still drawn. "Perhaps Werewolves operate different in their mentality."

Koga stood still. Nebra soon appeared behind him and attacked. Koga was cut again, but his wound was healed. He still didn't respond. A thought then shot through Seraphim's head.

"I have an idea!" She then stepped in front of Ayumu and confronted Koga.

"Koga! Your Big Sister commands you! Defeat Nebra!"

Koga roared into the night sky. He then turned around and lunged at Nebra. Nebra began running quickly down the road. Koga then got on all fours and began his pursuit. Ayumu and Seraphim also joined in the chase, using flight as they're form of transportation. They easily caught up with Koga, who was catching up with Nebra. Koga kept smashing through the abandoned cars without effort. Nebra finally stopped and swung his scythe at Koga.

Koga immediately stopped and caught the blade in his mouth. Seraphim and Ayumu continued their charge to attack Nebra. Nebra released his first scythe and brought out his second one. He blocked an attack from above by Ayumu, and jumped up to avoid a low blow by Seraphim. He jumped back and twirled his scythe to block a combined attack from the two. He kept stepping back and using his scythe to block attacks from the two. They soon broke off as Koga charged as well.

Koga's claws and jaws were barely stopped by Nebra's scythe. Koga lifted him and spun around. Nebra let go and went flying in the air. Seraphim used her ninja powers to appear in Nebra's path with her sword swinging. Nebra moved and barely dodged with his life. Instead, his left arm was gone. Koga then appeared and slammed his fists down on Nebra. He pulled back for the finishing blow. Nebra looked up into the night sky to see Ayumu rolling in the air toward him.

"Mystletainn Kick!" he screamed.

At first it appeared as though Ayumu was going to slam a kick on Nebra's head. Instead, Ayumu's leg missed and he brought down the chainsaw, the blade going at full speed. The moment of impact of the saw and Nebra's head, Nebra's blood began spewing like a fountain.

"That's not a kick!" Nebra screamed in pain.

The saw kept going down, splitting Nebra's body down the middle. Within seconds, the blade goes all the way through, and Nebra is left in two. He soon begins dissipating into purple dust, similar to how Megalo go when they are defeated. All three stood to make sure that Nebra was truly down for the count. So far, there was no more activity from him. Koga turned around on all fours with his back to his friends. Ayumu then lifted Mystletainn in the air. Due to the amount of destruction caused by Koga, Ayumu will now have to use his favorite power of a Maso Shōjo: memory erasing.

He began glowing pink, and soon that pink aura surrounding him expanded to cover the ENTIRE city, erasing everyone's memories of what has just occurred. When it was finished and he brought the chainsaw down, Ayumu soon turned back to normal. This time strangely, with his regular clothes from earlier on.

"Hm? That's strange."

_**"Must protect decency." **_Koga stated.

Ayumu then looked down and saw an odd stream of energy on the ground connecting his left foot to Koga's right front paw. Koga then growled slightly.

_**"Mission accomplished. Moving on to next objective: familial establishment." **_

Ayumu and Seraphim looked at Koga, confused at first, but then remembered what he had done to Seraphim minutes ago. Both walked forward to try to fly, but Koga growled when they got off the ground. They came back down, landing in front of Koga.

"What's wrong, Koga?" Ayumu asked.

Koga shifted his head so that the pair could see his back.

_**"Family rides for free." **_

It was now fully understood what it was that Koga wanted: them to ride on his back.

"I do not require it." Seraphim replies.

Koga doesn't reply.

"Sera, I think Koga insists."

"How do you know?"

"He's more…calm." Ayumu stepped forward, and Koga didn't respond.

Ayumu climbed over Koga and adjusted himself so that he was hanging onto Koga's left shoulder.

_**"Give me chainsaw." **_Ayumu moved his arm so that it was over Koga's head.

Koga lifted his head and hooked his teeth around the handle. He then looked down and stared at Seraphim. She was hesitant at first, but then she vanished with her leaf ninja skills and reappeared sitting properly on Koga's back. At that, Koga began running on all fours. While Ayumu was partially struggling to hang on, Seraphim, despite her odd sitting position, was remaining still.

"How can you stay so still?" Ayumu asked in a panic.

"You have to trust him, you piece of shit." Seraphim replied calmly.

Ayumu then nervously tried adjusting himself so that he could just…sit. He get's comfortable into sitting on his legs, and all of the sudden, he's sitting still. Despite how rocky Koga's run is, he's not falling off despite not using his hands to hold onto anything. Out of nowhere, Koga jumped into the sky and landed on a high roof top. From here, as he ran, one could see a large majority of the city. The beautiful, passing life of a city illuminated by its lights.

Koga then jumped higher and started climbing on the side of the next building. Once he reached the top, Ayumu and Seraphim could oversee the entire city, its lights shining to the heavens and blending together like water coloring. Koga then suddenly stopped, hanging at the edge of the roof. He turns to face the city before him, Ayumu, and Seraphim. We walked over while on all fours, and stared out into the city.

"Koga, is something wrong?" Seraphim asked. Koga remained silent for a few moments.

_**"Home…" **_He said.

Despite his demonic voice, Ayumu and Seraphim could hear Koga's actual voice inside of it. What's more, they can feel his spirit adjusting to this new place. Koga then turned his head back in the direction of the Aikawa household. He began running again, jumping roof to roof.

After several minutes, he finally arrived at the front of the house, where Eucliwood and Haruna were waiting. Haruna was bouncing a green tennis ball out of boredom, while Eucliwood simply drank a round brown cup of tea. She took one last sip as Ayumu and Seraphim got off of Koga. Eu raised her prepared notepad.

_Victorious? _

"Yeah, we won Eu." Ayumu replied. He then smiled and looked at Koga. "He was good out there."

Almost immediately, Koga's wolf tail began wagging in response as he dropped Mystletainn for Ayumu to grab.

"I thought I heard some commotion." A new voice stated.

Ayumu and Seraphim looked right while Haruna and Eu, who had got up to meet them, looked left.

There stood two more friends of theirs. To the left, with long black hair, sharp red eyes, and wearing the girl's uniform of Ayumu's high school, is Sarasvati, another Vampire Ninja. She is actually Seraphim's superior.

To the right, was another Vampire Ninja, from an opposing faction to Seraphim's clan. With short blond hair, green eyes, also wearing a school uniform and having a single ponytail to the side, is Yuki Yoshida, also known as Mael Strom.

"Saras? Why are you here?" Ayumu asked.

"Well, my darling, I had heard a Werewolf causing havoc throughout the city. At first, I thought that I was going to have to dispose of it, but it appears as though you have the situation handled."

At that, Yuki rushed toward Ayumu with a slight blush on her face.

"Ayumu, are you okay?" she asked desperately.

"I'm fine, Yuki. Koga was just trying to protect us." Ayumu replied.

"Koga?"

Ayumu then pointed toward Koga, who was strangely moving his head up and down. Then everyone heard Haruna's tennis ball bouncing. When it bounced, Koga's head followed it. Haruna was giving a blank stare at Koga, almost like she's analyzing his response. She then stopped bouncing it and held it. Koga simply stared. Then she raised her arm up, and Koga's head looked up as well. Then Haruna got down low, and Koga's head followed. Then Haruna grew a big smirk.

"Super Haruna Throw!" she suddenly hollered.

She pulled her arm back and threw the tennis ball far out in the distance. Koga immediately jumped backwards and started chasing down the ball. Ayumu was obviously angry.

"Haruna!"

"What?"

"Don't do that!" Koga's already caused enough destruction!"

"Actually, he'll be fine." Sarasvati interjected.

"What?" Ayumu asked.

"When Werewolves are in play, they are rather quiet and won't cause trouble for others. He'll be fine."

"Sarasvati, you know about Werewolves?" Seraphim asked.

"Yes, I do. I've encountered the Central Wind tribe before, so I began researching them. They are quite the complicated race."

At that, Koga suddenly returned with a thunderous thud on the ground. Everyone faced him as he dropped the tennis ball from his mouth, which wasn't covered in slobber at all. Koga then kneeled his head down and tapped the ball with his nose, making it roll forward to Haruna. Haruna picked it up, and threw it again. Koga went off after it again.

"Saras, what exactly can you tell us about Werewolves?" Ayumu asked.

Saras looked at Koga, who was far in the distance by now, and turned by to Ayumu.

"We must discuss this inside."

At that, everyone but Haruna went inside. They all made their way to the table in the living room of Ayumu's house. Ayumu sat on one side of the table, while Yuki and Sarasvati sat rather close to him, while Seraphim and Eucliwood sat on the other side. Once settled, Sarasvati began explaining things.

"Members of old and traditional Werewolf tribes have a specific way to raise their young. At birth, it is determined through specific signs on the newborn what they are to become in the future. There are several different positions in a tribe not involved with simple tribe members. There are 'Soldiers', who fight for the groups honor in contests or turf wars. There are 'Alchemists', who are the advance and primary magic users of the group, who also act as doctors. 'Maidens', which are female Werewolves who are born with a special powers, which could be focused on superior breeding purposes. They also act as counselors to new Werewolf couples in the ways of mating. 'Workers', which is self-explanatory. Then, there are 'Enforcers'."

"That's right…" Ayumu interrupted. "Nebra mentioned something about Koga being an 'Enforcer'. What is that?"

"It's a special and rare breed of Werewolf. This kind of Werewolf is the strongest out of all the classes, believed to be nearly unstoppable. They are rumored to be instinctively obedient to Gaia, and carry out its specific rules in order to maintain peace. But, they are also the most unstable. I can assume that your friend Koga transformed because he was wounded?

_Correct. _Eucliwood answered.

"Then that's it. Any other Werewolf could have some lessened control over their powers during a full moon, but only Enforcers lose it completely when injured. That's about everything to explain your friend's current behavior."

"There is one other thing Sarasvati." Seraphim stated.

"Koga placed his claw on my shoulder and called be 'Big Sister'. Not only that, but he obeyed a direct order as I said it 'as his Big Sister'. And, he keeps mentioning something about 'family establishment'."

Sarasvati seemed to think for a moment, before answering.

"Has Koga told you yet that Werewolves can't survive without a loving family?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?" Ayumu answered.

"Because it's true."

Everyone, except for Eucliwood, looked surprised at that.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"It's as I said" Werewolves will die if they do not have a family."

"How does that work?" Ayumu asked.

"Werewolves do not have magic based on their own strength. They need the strength of others. They're magic potential is shared throughout the group. They NEED others in order to survive. If they are left alone, then they will start losing strength. This is how the first Werewolf, Sir Solomon, died. He believed that he was invincible and didn't need anyone else. He was proven wrong. Over time, he began growing weaker. It's not just the shared energy; it's the shared emotions, needs, and the like. Werewolves rely a lot on emotional support. Without it, their minds begin to break down. They start becoming cold, ruthless, savage, and lose all of their humanity. And without anyone to emotionally care for them or provide them with shared energy, they will start slowly dying. The more savage they get, the less life they have. Such is the case, of Sir Solomon. He became a menace and began killing his own kind and other species alike. An entire clan of Vampire Ninjas met their demise by a Werewolf of this similar condition. Koga, needs a family."

At that, everyone in the room was completely quiet. They soon began hearing faint laughter. Ayumu traced to the outside sliding door, which led to a small portion of the yard. He stood up, walked over to it, and pulled a cord that moved the curtains covering the door. Haruna was riding Koga like a horse. Koga was playfully acting like one while Haruna stayed on. He suddenly stopped, and Haruna fell forward onto the ground.

When she recovered, she stood up and looked 'angry'. She punched him in the chest, and Koga acted as though he had died. He placed both hands on his chest like he had suffered a heart attack, and fell onto his back. Haruna then stood next to him with her devilish smile on her face. She then began to furiously scratching Koga's chest. Koga's left back leg began kicking and he struggled to get up.

"Werewolves are very emotional creatures, Ayumu. Without the love a family, they are nothing…" she said, in a serious tone. But everyone could detect a slight hint of sadness.

Ayumu then turned to face everyone.

"Sera, Eu, let's go."

"Go where?" Seraphim asked.

"To introduce Koga to his family."

Ayumu then opened the door and stepped outside. Eucliwood, Seraphim, and the others followed as well. Haruna stopped scratching Koga's stomach, Koga of which suddenly got up and sat like a dog normally would.

"Koga, its time you met your family." At that, Koga turned to face Haruna.

"What?" she asked him.

"Haruna, stay still." Ayumu ordered.

Haruna stood still, not showing any signs of fear. Koga placed his right pointing claw on her shoulder.

_**"Familial adaptation confirmed. Haruna: Little Sister." **_

Haruna was about to object, but then remembered Koga's massive size.

"…Fine!" she said angrily.

Koga then turned his attention to Eucliwood. He did the same action once more. _**"Familial adaptation confirmed. Eucliwood Hellscythe: Big Sister." **_

"Hey!" Haruna objected. "How come she's the big sister, and I'm the little sister?" she asked angrily.

_**"Family ranked determined by self-perspective." **_

Eucliwood then presented her notebook so that Haruna could read it. _Told you. _

Haruna then crossed her arms and stared angrily at Koga. "Fine! Then you don't get any more fried eggs!"

Koga's intimidating aura then suddenly disappeared. His ears pointed down, and he started whimpering. He lowered himself on all fours and lied down so that he was near Haruna's height, but low enough to look at her with "puppy dog eyes".

While she resisted at first, Haruna then succumbed." Alright! You can still have fried eggs…" she said in a mumble.

Koga then "suddenly" felt better, and gave Haruna a hug.

He then turned to Yuki and Sarasvati. He placed his left and right pointing claws on Sarasvati and Yuki respectively.

_**"Sarasvati: Aunt. Yuki Yoshida: Cousin." **_

Then, he finally turned to Ayumu. He did the same action, but then growled slightly.

_**"Ayumu Aikawa…" **_He fell silent for a moment.

"What?" Ayumu asked.

_**"…CHEW TOY!"**_

"Say what…?"

At that, Koga grabbed Ayumu by his legs. Everyone else stepped back for the show. Koga then started to repeatedly smashed Ayumu into the ground several times over the course of 30 whole seconds. At the 30 second mark, Koga dropped Ayumu to the ground, and yawned. He then turned to face the door into the house, and barely squeezed in forward.

He walked slowly as to avoid destroying anything. Everyone assumed that he was heading for his room. They all waited for Ayumu, who was slowly recovering from the brutal assault.

"What the hell was that…?" he asked in a grunted breath.

" 'Chew Toys' are lower members of the family. If an elder sibling feels as though another lower member deserves to be beaten down, the younger sibling will carry out that punishment until the elder sees no meaning to it anymore." Sarasvati answered.

"Crap…" Ayumu muttered.

And so, another eventful evening in the Aikawa home has come to a close. It was now clear to everyone what exactly it was that Koga needed in order to survive. Now that he was separated from his family, they will now become his family. For family is not always related to you by blood. It is those around you who are your family. This is true, for not even a majority of Koga's relatives are in fact related to him by blood.

But even as they put this chaotic night to rest, other forces refuse so. In the mountains, Naota, Nebra's cohort, awaits for someone. Soon, a shadow crawling on the ground is slithering toward him. Naota notices it, and starts laughing. The shadow soon started to rise from the ground and took the shape of a human.

Then, its outer shell shattered, to reveal a fully revived Nebra. He had no wounds from the previous battle, and simply cracked his neck and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice one out there, Nebra." Naota commented with a smirk.

"Shut it, Mutt. Now that Koga was forced to transform, his power will begin to go down. And with constant assaults by Megalo, his power will be more than drained enough by the New Moon. Once then, we'll unleash our true plan."

At that, there was a loud roar coming from the mouth of the cave to their shared left.

"Heh, you're telling me…"

TO BE CONTIUNED

**Author's Note: Sorry if this one isn't nearly as long as the others, just wanted to get it out in my schedule soon.**

**Due to my hellish schedule and school approaching again, I would like to take a moment to let you guys in on my update schedule for the next few weeks.**

**Mondays: Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2**

**Wednesdays: Highschool DxD: Ressurection**

**Thursdays: Is this a Zombie? Readaptation (filed under the animes series: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?)**

**Saturdays: Durarara! Relocation**

**If I miss a day, please forgive me. Anyway, have a nive day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Koga's First Day of School

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for being late. An injury to my arm has kept me from typing. But now I'm healed enough to get back to work. Enjoy.**

**(Sorry if this chapter seems like filler, but considering how the anime went, this shouldn't be too bad. It's more of a chapter about Koga's chance at exploration and learning about humans)**

Chapter 5: Koga's First Day of School

The following morning, all seemed normal in the Aikawa household. Nebra was defeated, Koga was "calm", and everyone sleeping well despite the loud snores from Koga. The following morning, despite his aches from Koga's rough treatment of him by his new "Chew Toy" position, Ayumu Aikawa got ready for school and left. But before he left, he had only one favor to ask the other companions in the household: "Please take care of Koga".

But, even after several minutes passed since Ayumu left, none of the other girls have dared to approach Koga's room. For Seraphim, it wasn't out of fear, it was out of concern if Koga went berserk and involved others. For Eucliwood Hellscythe, it was a similar reason. But for Haruna, no matter how brave she was, she couldn't help but recall the snarling beast that charged down the road. Eventually, the three of them were standing outside of Koga's room, each having their own tool for the situation. Seraphim held her leaf sword, Haruna held the chainsaw Mystletainn, and Eucliwood held a rubber duck with her right hand. While Seraphim was against the door at the opening end, Haruna turned to ask the most important question of the day

. "Why do you have a rubber duck?" she asks in a whisper, careful to not disturb the possible beast inside.

Eucliwood places the rubber duck on her right shoulder and pulls out her pen and pad to communicate.

_Protection. _She replies.

"How will that protect you?"

_Tennis ball worked last night. Same principle. _

"How is that the same principle!?" Haruna asks in a rage, barely breaking her whisper.

"Quiet, please." Seraphim said calmly. "We can't risk disturbing his rest. He may still be unstable."

Seraphim held her sword with her right hand and placed her left on the entrance to Koga's room. She looked back toward her comrades.

"Ready? She asks.

"Ready!" Haruna brings up her chainsaw with her hand at the ready on the chainsaw, and Eucliwood simply put her notepad away and held her rubber duck up.

Seraphim nodded to them, and they both returned it. She slowly opened the door, and the only sound out of the room now was a large snarl. Haruna was shocked enough to almost pull the chord of her chainsaw, but didn't do anything when the next sound was loud and slow breathing. Seraphim walked in first with the other two girls following her in. Seraphim holds her sword out while she reaches for the light switch on the wall next to the door. She flipped the switch, and everyone was surprised by the inside. Koga was indeed still in there, but not in his fully transformed state.

Again, not in his **fully **transformed state. He lies on his back on his mattress, which didn't seem to bend from the weight of a behemoth Koga was last night. Koga himself, was another story. While he is now his normal height, his whole body is still transformed. He is covered in dark grey fur, his pants the only piece of clothing on him. His face still very wolf-like, having a partial amount of his mouth sticking out like a wolf's snout. His claws are still sharp and out, giving the sign that he's ready to defend himself even in his rest. But perhaps the most distinct factor that Seraphim noticed before the other two was Koga's dog ears, sticking from his head. The three girls slowly approached him, careful not to wake Koga from his slumber.

They stand lined up, with Seraphim in the front, Haruna in the middle, and Eucliwood in the back. Koga released a snarling growl of a snore, and the three stopped their advance. Koga licks his lips in his sleep, and kicks his leg while it is in the air.

Eucliwood wrote down on her notepad. _Must be dreaming._

They begin their advance once more. But, Haruna was losing patience with the slow progress they were making. So, in a quick movement, she lunged above everyone else and came down with Mystletainn's saw moving. In just as quick as a flash, Koga's eyes snapped open, revealing the deep red that they were last night. He places his left hand on the edge of the bed and slides it out from under him. While the bed speeds toward Seraphim and Eucliwood, Koga hits the ground and rolls over fast enough to dodge Haruna's attack. Meanwhile, Seraphim quickly jumped over the bed while Eucliwood calmly stepped aside to let it pass her and hit the wall

. As Haruna stands to strike again, Koga has already gotten up to his two legs. He spun once and revealed his other extra appendage: his tail. With said tail, he smacked away Mystletainn from Haruna's hands. He completes his spin and stands face to face with Haruna, his jaws open and snarling. He lightly lunged his upper body forward to the defenseless Haruna with his jaws open and almost hungry-like, Seraphim realizing that she wouldn't be fast enough to stop him. But just as fast as Koga counterattacked, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He is now frozen in place, not moving at all. He's is clearly breathing, but slowly and almost unnoticeably. Everyone freezes, including Haruna despite her bad position on the floor. Then, the girls noticed something odd about Koga once more. His blood-red, pupil-less eyes were becoming brighter, and brighter, until eventually his eyes are back to normal. Now, he has returned back to his normal conscious.

* * *

**Koga's POV**

Whoa…I gotta stop eating that weird chicken I find in garbage cans. What were they called again? Oh yeah, General Fryer's Poultry. Wait, I didn't have chicken last night. I wasn't even anywhere near the General's Poultry. What happened last night anyway? As a matter of fact, why are the girl's in my room?

"Um, can I help you guys?" I ask. Haruna and Sera look at me like I was some kinda fascinating discovery, while Eu simply stared blankly as usual.

"Listen, if I did something to offend you all, I severely apologize." I stand up straight and bow to show my forgiveness. "I'm really sorry."

I bend back up and see that they looked even more puzzled. Haruna shot back up and stood on her feet.

"You don't remember ANYTHING from last night, Wolf-Boy!?" she asks me angrily.

"Last night? Now that I think about it…"

For some reason, I felt a huge shock shot through my skull, and everything from last night comes whizzing into my mind. Oh no…

"Guys…" I can't look at them straight in the eye, not like this. I look down at the ground to avoid looking directly at them. "Did I do something…bad?"

None of them answer. But, then I hear something quack.

I look up, and see Eu holding a yellow ruby ducky, her notepad out and having something already written on it. _Thank you. _

"'Thank you'? Thank me for what?" I ask.

"You saved our lives, Koga." Sera answered.

"You defeated Nebra before he could cause anyone else more harm than he has already done. We thank you, Koga." Sera tilts her head slightly, imitating a bow.

"But, I cause so much harm. People were probably hurt by my actions. I could've killed someone if you guys weren't there."

"But you didn't, idiot!" Haruna screams at me. "No one was killed, so there's no problem." Then she went quiet and stared off into space.

I think she just had a surprise thought. She then raises her right hand up with only her pointing finger up. "Correction: one died."\

"One person…died?"

No way…I actually did it. I really killed someone! Crap! I said this would never happen! Just before I go into a physical rampage on my own room, I hear the duck quack again, I look to Eu, who has a new message for me.

_It was Nebra. _She flips the page back to reveal another message. _Couldn't be helped. _She flips to another page. _Don't blame yourself._

"But, I still killed someone! Shouldn't that mean I get in trouble, or something?"

Sera simply sighs and glares at me. "Killing someone is sometimes necessary in order to prevent future disasters. Stop looking at it like you murdered someone. You **protected **us, Koga. And you should be proud of that. There may be blood on your hands, but that's **our **fault for not keeping you out of the fight."

I…should be proud for killing someone? But, I was told to never kill while in my Full Form, or else I'll do it again and become like Naota. Then again…my Full Form didn't just go on a hunt for some guy or even just to fulfill his duty. He…protected Ayumu and the others. I guess…I can live with the blood on my hands. I look down and stare at my furry hands. Wait, furry?

"Oops, side-effect."

"Side-effect?" Haruna asks.

"Yeah, a little side-effect to using the Full Form unwillingly during a full moon. Until you wake up and get control over your powers again, you'll be sleeping in this Sub-Form. It's a form Werewolves can enter into at anytime, it's just forced here. I'll fix it right now."

I imagined going back into my normal form, and like so, all of the fur retracted and my ears and tails went away as well. Although now I'm holding onto my pants and standing shirtless in front of everyone.

"Could you all give me a moment, please?"

They all immediately leave the room, closing the door behind them. I look into my clothes supply and find a blue pair of pants, a plain long sleeve white shirt, and an orange Hawaiian shirt. Before I change into them, I run into the bathroom and take a quick shower. After the shower, I changed into those selected clothes and walked through the house to the living room. There, the girls were playing a card game on the table, while a bowl filled with a boiling purple substance sits on an empty spot. Sera must've made me breakfast. I look at the clock on the TV stand and see that its 11:30 AM. So, is breakfast AND lunch. I can dig it. I take my place at the table on my knees, place both of my hands together, and bow my head.

"Thank you for the meal."

I then saw the items known as "fork" and "spoon" by my bowl. I guess I have to eat this stuff with both. Well, I see chunks in there, so I can see where the fork is needed, but no matter. I use the spoon to eat my breakfast/lunch (I think humans actually call it "brunch" or something like that and watch the girls play the card game. To my left sits Eu, to my right sits Haruna, and across from me is Sera. Each of them has at least seven cards, the cards being black and red on the back. Haruna looks shifty eyed at the other two, Sera remains calm and stares intently at her cards, and Eu simply stares at hers. Finally, someone makes a move. Haruna slams a card on the table.

"Drought!" she calls. The card she plays looks like a barren wasteland of dirt. Sera makes her move next.

"Flood!" The card she plays is a massive tidal wave about to smash a village.

Eu then makes her move. She calmly places a card having a picture of the sun over the Flood, and it appears to be a large yellow sun. I guess the idea is that the sun dries up the water. "Thunderstorm!" Haruna plays a card depicting a thunderstorm. I've seen this game before. Each player is dealt cards dealing with the weather, and must counter the weather of the other players. "Tornado!" Eu plays a card depicting a Hurricane. Haruna growls before playing her next card. "Apocalypse!" Wait, what? Haruna slams on the table a card that depicts a living nightmare of rock and flame.

"Ice Age!" Sera counters.

Eu then moves to play a card depicting a meteor making impact with Earth, thus destroying it.

But, Haruna simply chuckles evilly. She slams another card on the table.

"Universal Tennis!"

At that, the picture shows what looks like aliens playing the game humans call tennis with planets.

"Black Hole!" Sera plays a pitch black card, a small white circle being the only light on it.

Then, Eu plays a card on the table right after. It depicts a picture of Ayumu dressed like an English gentleman, and showing respect to an woman of high class nobility that strangely looks like Eu herself. But, the moment she let go of the table, all the cards in the table suddenly caught fire and exploded into ashes

. "…I think the universe exploded." I commented.

"It would if that ever happened." Sera replies.

At that, Haruna threw her cards on the table, spreading the ash a small amount. She stares angrily at Eu before turning to me.

"Wolf-Boy!" she calls.

"Yeah?"

"Outside; we're playing fetch!"

Fetch? Oh yeah, my favorite game! That game has been played my members of my kind for generations! Haruna walks over and picks up a green fuzz ball and walks toward the front of the house in the road. I follow her. And soon, we're both outside, her arm at the ready to throw the ball for who knows how far. I haven't played this game in a long while, so I may be a little rusty.

"Ready!?" she asks.

"Yes!" Haruna pulls her arm back, and throws the ball into the distance.

I got on all fours and ran along the road, chasing after the ball. It's still in the sky, so I've got some time until it lands! I look down back on the ground and see that I'm about to run into a mass of speeding cars and trucks. I first jump over a small red one, then dive down under a large white truck, then freeze to avoid being smashed by an orange car. I then jump upwards and land on the roof of another car, but my foot's caught in the railing on top of it. Now I'm being pulled down the road on the roof of a human automobile! I get my foot loose and I can still see the ball starting to go down. It looks like its heading to something humans might call a "school". Well, I better get the ball before tennis players grab it!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

All the while Koga was playing a supposed game of fetch, Ayumu Aikawa was having a rather normal day. Or rather, as normal a day can get for a Masō Shōjo Zombie. The sun is blazing and bright in the afternoon sky as the break period starts. Ayumu, being a Zombie, is nearly immortal. But, put him in the sun, and he quickly becomes as dry as the Sahara Desert. To avoid becoming a Masō Shōjo Zombie Mummy, he closes the curtain by his window seat, which is to the far left side of the classroom. He was going to enjoy a peaceful nap.

"Yo! Aikawa!" a friend calls to him. Ayumu grunts, but sits up and looks right to meet his friend, Orito.

Orito has been one of Ayumu's friends for a long while in this school and has earned a rather negative reputation with the female portion of the school. Orito's normal appearance is that of a glasses wearing young man with spiked black hair. But, seeing as its winter time, the winter version of his Ayumu's school uniforms is in place. It takes the form of long sleeve blazers for boys and long sleeve shirts for the girls.

"What is it, Orito?" Ayumu asks, noticeably annoyed.

Orito looks around Ayumu's desk, obviously looking for something.

"Orito, I said: what are you doing?" Ayumu asks even further annoyed.

Orito released a sigh of disappointment. "Haruna didn't make any of her fried eggs today, huh?"

Orito stands back, acting defeated by fate itself. Ayumu had once brought in Haruna's fried eggs, which were delicious enough to earn a reputation if Ayumu ever brought them. But, today was not one of those days.

"Are you really only hanging around me if I've got the fried eggs?" Ayumu asks, suspicious of his friend.

"Hey, don't blame me! Oh well, at least we can look forward to Yuki's cooking!"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

Another girl famous for her cooking skills is Yuki Yoshida, one of the many other non-human residents in Tokyo. At the mention of her name, the door to Ayumu's classroom opens, and Yuki Yoshida steps in carrying a large box, most likely containing food. Orito, anticipating a great lunch, holds his hands together like as though he is praying.

"Yes!" Yuki approached Ayumu rather nervously.

"Oh, hey Yuki."

But, before Ayumu's day could remain as normal as it would, a tennis ball smashes through the window and slams the back of Ayumu's head, sending him out of his desk and sliding on the ground.

"Ayumu! Are you okay?" Yuki asks out of concern.

But her concern turns into utter embarrassment as she looks to where Ayumu landed face first: right below her. Ayumu flips over and scratches his head with his right hand and eyes closed.

"Owww…who threw that?" he asks.

At that, the tennis ball falls from his desk, bounces on the ground a few times, and lands on his chest. Ayumu tips his head so that his line of sight is focused on his chest. Oddly enough, the side of the tennis ball had a picture of Haruna's face glaring at him.

"Should've guessed…" he grumbled.

He looks up and sees Yuki's up-skirt, discovering the color of her underwear. Realizing the danger of his situation, Ayumu quickly scooted back to his seat while still holding the ball, quickly attempting to think of a way to defend his actions before he remembers why Yuki's real name is "Mael Strom". But, before any other action could be taken, a shadow was cast in the room behind the curtains. The small hole caused by the ball showed the only visible part of this new stranger: an orange Hawaiian shirt.

* * *

**Koga's POV**

Boy, that ball gave me a heck of a run! Though, I think I should've actually CAUGHT it when it got in the air. But I think **I **would have been the one to smash through the window, not the ball. Anyway, as long as I act like a normal human, the students shouldn't mind my presence whilst I retrieve the ball. I look down to see where the window should be opened, so I bend over and lift it up. The gush of winter wind behind me blew the curtains away so that I could get a clear view of the classroom and everyone inside. Haruna was right, this is brainwashing facility. Every boy and every girl is wearing the exact same clothes and sitting in desks. But it seems to be lunch time, seeing as there is food up and about. I look down on the ground and see…Ayumu? Ayumu comes to **this **school? Sweet! I walk through so that I'm standing on the desk and looking down at Ayumu, who looks like he had seen a ghost.

"Hey there, Ayumu! How ya doin?" I ask.

He stutters in his reply at first, but then suddenly jumped up and seemed a little angry. "What the hell are you doing here, Koga!?" he asks in a strange rage.

Why is he so mad all of a sudden?

"Well, Haruna and I were playing fetch, and I was chasing the ball. It seems like her throwing arm has impeccable accuracy to hit you while you're in school.

"Tell me about it…" he mumbles.

"Anyway, just get your ball and leave quickly. Don't cause any more trouble." I give Ayumu a salute.

"Aye, sir!" Ayumu stands up as I kneel down while still standing on his desk.

We're now at eye level. He presents me with the ball Haruna threw, and I grab it with my left hand without hesitation. But before I could go, I noticed several of Ayumu's classmates looked disturbed by my presence. The one with the glasses was especially freaked out.

"Hello, everyone." I greet by waving my right hand. The glasses one suddenly shoved Ayumu aside and narrowed his eyes at me as he got close.

"Who the heck are you?" he asks.

I point at myself with my right hand.

"Who, me? Well…" At that Ayumu got back up and pushed the guy back to his place and stood in front of me, almost like he was trying to hide me.

"Oh, him? Well, he's a distant relative of mine, very distant!" he says almost fumbling his words a few times. "He's just visiting for a while, so you guys don't have to worry about him for a while!" He then places his right hand behind his head and starts fake laughing.

I place the ball on the edge of the window, and then turn my direction to Ayumu. He seems nervous introducing his new friend, so I should do it for him. I place both hands on Ayumu's shoulder and leap frog over him, landing in front of him in a bow. I stand back up and put a wide, kind smile on my face. But wait, I need a last name, right? I can't use Ayumu's, because that would be rude. Wait…**Ha**runa…**Ser**a…**Eu**…Got one!

"Greetings, Ayumu's friends! My name is Koga Hasereu, and I'm Ayumu's distant….cousin! 28 times removed!"

The glasses guy's jaw drops for a moment, and he seems a little stunned by my words. "…Twenty…eight…times?" he asks.

"Yeah, I kept getting kicked out because I kept interrupting funerals with jokes. You wanna hear one about our great grandma Saeko? It involves blow torches!"

I'm using the background story for this character of an anime I saw when I younger. I wonder why it was banned from ever station back then? At that, the glasses guy glares at me for a moment like he's suspicious of me.

"What?" I ask.

Has he already figured out that I'm not human? Oh no, that's not good. The glasses guy adjusts his glasses before grinning and reaching out with his hand. I think he's presenting a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Koga. My name's Orito."

I exchange the handshake with him and felt like his hand was shaking a little. When we were done, Orito pointed to the corner of the room.

"Hey Ayumu, can we talk for a moment?" he asks Ayumu politely.

I turn around to see Ayumu first sigh then nod his head. The one called Orito walked around me quickly and practically shoved Ayumu into the corner. They began whispering for a few moments, the Orito guy acting a little…odd. I turn to face a blonde haired girl that was standing next to the Orito guy before I came in. I notice her green eyes and her hair has a small ponytail to the right side. She gives a friendly smile to me.

"It's nice to see that you've recovered, Koga." She greets. Wait, have I met this girl before? Oh yeah, last night's memories are still a little fuzzy.

"Oh yeah, you're…oh, sorry. I don't think your name was mentioned at any point last night."

A sudden whiff of her scent suddenly travels into my nostrils. She's…not human either! I think she's the same kind of species as Sera. So, another Vampire Ninja? Neat. The girl bows lightly to me in greeting.

"Sorry. My name is Yuki Yoshida. I'm pretty sure your nose has already figured me out."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." I give her a slight bow in return. "Hey, where's the red-eyed one from last night?" I ask her.

"Oh, Sarasvati? She goes here too, but just as cover."

"Oh, cool." There's something else on this girl too, something familiar. I can't put what it is. I think she might be…

"He's a lucky magnet for sure!" I hear Orito scream.

Yuki and I turn to face Ayumu and Orito, both had realized that Orito's voice was loud enough for us to here. They both wave their hands at us and smile.

"It's okay, nothing to see here~!" Ayumu says.

He's lying; I can smell it. They both turn around to continue their conversation.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yuki asks.

"This is where non-human ears come in handy." It really does.

I zero in my ears listening to the conversation the two are having and I immediately pick up their talk.

"What are you talking about?" Ayumu asks.

"I can see it in him, Ayumu! He's a lucky magnet!"

"A 'lucky magnet'? What the heck is that?"

"It's a guy who has the nicest personality anyone has ever known! His kindness can make anyone not cold hearted into his friend without a problem!"

"And why is that important?" Ayumu sounds really annoyed at that.

"Because he can use it to attract girls! These kind of magnets rarely get romantically involved with anyone, so when the girls are swarming around him because he's 'such a nice guy-friend', we'll move in and nab as many as we can!" Orito sounded like he was breaking into tears on that last sentence.

But, why would Ayumu want to pick up more girls? I can smell the "connection". As a matter of fact, there's a focal point of this odd smell I'm picking up. I look back at Yuki who seems confused by everything, and the traces of the smell come from…her hand. I look down and see an odd ring on her left hand. That's it then.

"Hey Yuki, are you married?" I ask her.

Yuki freezes up and her face turns noticeably red, and she seems to be shaking a little. "H-H-How did you k-know!?" she asks in a stuttering fashion.

"Well, my kind can pick up various feelings and emotions of other people. Like you know how dogs can smell fear? Well, we my kind can pick up other smells, like marital status. Think of it like a 'Magical Detector' set to almost anything. So, are you married?" Yuki shakes a little still and her face turns a brighter shade of red. She looks down at the ground toward her feet.

"Y-Yeah…" she answers.

Her change in emotion is…really something else. I can smell where these feelings are pointed to. First the ring, then they go somewhere else. They go to…

"Ayumu?" At that, Yuki shot up straight and looked utterly surprised. "You're married to Ayumu?"

She shakes her head a few times before moving her right arm hold her left one.

"W-W-W-W-ell…" she looks at me with those green eyes, then finally gives me an answer. "…Y-Yes…" she says, almost regretting telling me.

Is she embarrassed that I know? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, honestly.

"I think that's wonderful, Yuki." Now she tilts her head in confusion.

"H-Huh?"

"I think it's cool that you and Ayumu are married." At that, she placed the odd black box she was carrying and ran over to me and covered my mouth with her hands.

"SHHHH!" she says. "We can't say it out here!"

Here? Oh, she means the school! "Oh, eh-heh-heh, sorry." At that, I hear someone get hit.

"No way, Orito!" Yuki and I looked back to Ayumu and Orito, the latter of the pair holding his head in pain. "He won't be used like that!" Ayumu declares.

At that, the large bell to the room began ringing. "Oh, is that important?" I ask.

"Yeah, breaks over." Ayumu answers.

"Come on, Koga. Get out of here before the teacher sees you and you get in trouble." He points with his left hand to the open window. I give him another salute.

"Understood, sir!" I then lunged out the window, grabbing the ball on my way out.

But I reach up with my left hand to grab the upper part of the window frame to flip backwards into the sky. With trick maneuvering, I landed on the roof of Ayumu's school. It's a really big place, really. In fact, I think I might explore. If I can sneak into a movie theater and a family of rats with me, then I'm sure that I can get through a school rather easily. This place should have some kind of ventilation. I look around the rooftop until I find exactly what I'm looking for. There's a metal grate along a large curved metal tube thing, so I assume that's the ventilation. I pull it off easily and dive right in. Though, that might not have been such a wise decision. I just remembered that humans can't adjust to temperatures, so they have these AC things to change them inside of buildings.

And seeing as its winter, which means: heaters. And by Gaia it…IS…**HHOOOOTT!** The metal inside this thing is scorching! I barrel roll through the tubing until eventually I fall out of another grate. I land on the floor and my safety instincts kick in. I look around, and luckily there isn't anyone around. But, I'm sure someone heard my thud on the floor. I grab the grate and shove it back on the hole of the vent. Now, how can I travel around here without being noticed? WAIT! I know! Ninjas do this thing I think! I look at the ceiling and see that yes, it is made of some soft material and are PANELS! I jumped up, moving one of the panels out of the way.

It's an under-wall paradise in here! Lots of wires, cords, webs, all sorts of stuff! I place the panel back and begin my journey through the school's ceiling system. Gotta say, having a flexible bone structure is really useful in these situations. I crawl around until eventually I hear voices below me. I must be above a classroom. I move the panel ahead of me and poke my head through a VERY small amount. This room has several long black tables here and there, with the students sitting in pairs on each side. On the tables are several glasses, beakers, and tubes here and there. I look around and see the teacher of the room, a tall lean man wearing a white lab coat.

Oh! I know what this is! It's a magician training class! The humans here are learning about magic spells and potions! Oh this is so cool! Wait, I thought humans were ignorant about Vampire Ninjas, Werewolves, and everything else in between. Well, I guess you can't believe everything people tell you. I go back up, placing the panel back in place, and I shall continue my exploration! I move around in these tunnels for a little while longer until I come across another set of voices.

I move the panel again and come across a much weirder room. The smell here is horrific! I pull my first shirt's collar over my nose, but that's barely helping. It's like that horrible store full of "perfume" dad told me about! I poke my head through a little and see that this room is very much different. There are several large and tall metal blocks, with thin and long doors scattered on them. But the boxes aren't alone in this room. Also in this room are tons of girls from Ayumu's school, who are changing into their regular uniforms from odd blue shorts and white shirts. Oh, this must be a locker room!

I've been in one of these at a "boxing" match in "Las Veganos" or something like that. Wait, what are those weird holder things under the girls' shirts? They seem unnecessary and restrictive. I mean, only a few women in my tribe have them, but only for…what was it called again? "To avert to eyes of me from down to up"? I don't know female logic very well.

But as these girls chat and change, a familiar scent catches my nose. I turn my head 180 degrees and see Yuki from the back. She had just removed that odd restraint thing on her chest and I can see her bare back. Oddly enough, one of the other girls seemed to be stalking her like prey. I sense some kind of intent from her, but nothing life threatening. Suddenly, the other girl lunges and wraps her arms around Yuki.

"Surprise~!" she screams. Yuki yelps and tries to shake the girl off.

"What are you doing!?" she asks, struggling to break free.

"Oh, I heard a little rumor going on. They say you're an E-Cup! I wanted to see for myself!"

I just now notice a small mirror in Yuki's locker, and I can see where the other girl's hands are.

"Holy cow! Its true!" the girl screams. This is boring.

I bring myself up and place the panel back where it was. "Well, that was pointless."

I continued my journey throughout these endless tunnels. What's bugging my though is that why would that girl randomly play with Yuki's breasts? I mean, don't women need to protect them so they can feed their young? Plus, Yuki is married to Ayumu, so those could help future offspring. Strangely though, back there, I felt some form of regret putting that panel back. Something told me to keep watching. Oh well, too late to do anything about it now. I move on through these tunnels for a few more minutes before I eventually feel "nature's calling". So, I followed the familiar and faint smell of those weird cakes in those white things hanging on the walls in guy's bathrooms.

I eventually reach the bathroom, moving a panel and jumping down to get in. I look around and room and smell it for extra measure, and I don't smell anyone else. I want to avoid being spotted, so I think I'll use one of the stalls sitting. At least that way, if anyone comes in, they won't find out that a stranger is suddenly in the school. As I'm sitting here, "taking care of business", I can't help but notice some writing on the stalls. I've always been fascinated with what people write down on these things. In fact, a few jokes might come along.

One time, I was down in the country known as "Spain" and there was a riddle or something written there. I think it said "The joke is in your hands". Oh wait! I got it! HA! I'll have to use that one when I see Ayumu. But the only writings here are people's names with three sets of numbers next to them. Each number is right beside a letter, the letters being "B", "W", "H". "B W H?" What does that mean? Wait…I think I've heard about this. Uncle Reole told me about three sets of numbers he must know about a girl before he ever thinks about dating her.

They stand for…**B**ust, **W**aist, and **H**ip. Oh my word…it's the measurements of the girls in the school! Whoa…these numbers could come in handy some time. Wait, Uncle Reole is really lonely since he never dates girls because they never tell him their measurements; could the same thing happen to Ayumu? Will he not marry Yuki if he doesn't know her measurements? I've gotta stop that! I gotta find Yuki's name. Well, these are last names, obviously, and in alphabetical. So, near the bottom…there she is!

_Yoshida: B99-W60-H-86. Confirmation by Orito _

These must be in centimeters, otherwise I would highly doubt that. But wait, I know a girl who has 92 and for some reason that labels her as an "F" cup. And that girl in the locker room said that Yoshida is "E". Women's measurements are confusing. Anyway, my business done, I get out of the stall and go to the sink and wash my hands. Hey, crawling around in those vents can get really grimy. And so, I return to my journey. Nothing else was really interesting about the school. So, I decided to go find Ayumu's classroom. At least then I won't be bored. So, after a few minutes of trial and error, I found Ayumu's classroom and just stayed up there, listening in as the teacher rambled about history. From the sounds of things, it looks like this class is looking in on the Sengoku Era. Neat.

"And so, Nobunaga Oda became one of the most famous figures in Japanese history, for being a ruthless general and devastating leader."

Wrong; Nobunaga was a Werewolf. He was bitten by an ancestor to the Central Wind Tribe, Issei Ueda. Plus, Miyamoto Musashi was a Werewolf, but he rarely transformed. Instead, he simply used the superior abilities as a Werewolf to gain the upper hand in his battles. The only he reason he got that draw on his record was because the guy's kusurigama was cursed.

Anyway, the teacher droned on and on about inaccurate history, until eventually that odd bell went off again. The students, including Ayumu, stood up as a student ordered them too, and then said bow. The students followed the order once again. I swear, this place is turning the students into slaves! Strangely enough, Ayumu wasn't budging at all. He stayed there with the curtain closed. I think he's trying to take a nap. Why won't he leave? Maybe I should remind him that the school day's over. I move the panel and jump down, landing on my legs on Ayumu's desk right in front of him.

"Hi Ayumu!" I greet. Ayumu screams and falls back in his chair, landing on his back. "You okay?" I ask, kneeling over the desk.

He quickly stands right back up and seems out of breath.

"Koga!?"

"Yeah. Hiya."

"What are you doing here?" he asks, recovering his breath.

"Well, I've been exploring the school a little throughout the day. I gotta say, the place is really interesting."

"You were walking around here the whole time?"

"Well, not walking exactly. I've been crawling through the ceilings."

I point up to where I came through. Ayumu looks as well with a blank stare. "Oh, so that's what they were talking about."

"About what?"

"Some of the girls have been talking about a pervert in the ceilings."

"Pervert? What's that? If you're talking about the girl's locker room, all I did was poke my head in and leave. Exploration is really fun."

Ayumu sighs and sits back in his chair. "At least you didn't harm anyone. Anyway, why are you still here?"

"Because you're here. Why won't you leave?"

"I'm a zombie. The sun and I don't get along easily."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll wait with you."

I move around so that I'm sitting in the chair next to Ayumu.

"You sure about that? You could go home to everyone."

"Nah, I'm sure I'm fine here."

I comfortably sit in my chair and look straight at the front of the room

. "Oh…okay." Ayumu replies, sounding a little confused.

"You know, I really did enjoy my time here. I wouldn't mind coming to your school." I said.

"Well, maybe if you're as deceptive as Haruna, then I'm sure you'll be able to come here." He almost chuckles near the end.

The two of us simply sat there for a while, waiting for the sun to be down enough for Ayumu to move out. Oh wait, I almost forgot.

"Yuki's measurements are 99-60-86."

"WHAAAT!?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Sorry, Another Update

**Author's Update: In order to meet my schedule and stop conflicts, I'm skipping this week's update.**

** I am really sorry but everything keeps getting pushed back. **

**So to remedy this, I have decided to work on my Code Geass story, which gets updated on Mondays, tomorrow on Thursday. **

**Then my Highschool DxD storu which goes up on Wedsday (i know I misplled, this was important.**

**I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AS A WRITER that I will have next week's update hot and ready for you.**

**But until I get caught up with everything, I'm pleading with you guys to be patient. **

**Also for this story, I'm still looking for romance pairing suggestions.**

**So far all I've gotten was two for Sera X Ayumu (which I'm sure is from the same guy)**

**To make it simpler, which girl in the series (Yuki, Sera, Haruna, Eu, Sarasvati) do you guys would like to be paired with Koga?**

**Pairings for Koga or Ayumu will be acceptable.**

**Even if you don't have an account on this site, you can still leave a review suggesting pairings as a guest.**

**Or if you do have an account, you can still leave a review or even PM me who you think deserves to be paired up with an explanation if you want.**

**Anyway, please wait till next week for another chapter.**

**Please, I am honeslty trying here.**

**Anyway, see you all next week.**

**Zero011**


	7. Hiatus Update

**Author's Note: Apparently, the latest chapter was a failure and lost me readers, including one who helped me make this story in the first place. **

**Well, I'll be honest, I've drawn a blank for this story. **

**I'm just writing filler until I can move the plot along.**

**So, due to the failure of last chapter, this story will be put on hiatus until further notice.**

**Sorry to say it, but I need to do this.**

**I have NOTHING for this story right now. **

**Plus, four fics at once has finally broken me.**

**One of these stories has to go, and it will be this one.**

**Again, not abandoned, it's on hiatus.**

**If anyone has any ideas of how to push this story along, I welcome any help.**

**Romance pairings are still up for debate as well.**

**Sorry folks, I just need to take a break from something**

**I'll see you around.**


	8. UPDATE 10 25 12

**Author's Note: ****Sorry guys, but sad news.**

**Don't worry, this doesn't affect this story DIRECTLY.**

**Due to unforeseen (for lack of a better word), there will be no multi-dimensional crossover. **

**This is due to the fact that I plan on joining the Air Force, and I expect that due to basic training and my eventual college and job because of it, I will have LITTLE to NO time to write anymore.**

**So, suffice to say, my last stories will be Highschool DxD, and Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2.**

**I'll attempt a story at Infinite Stratos, Fate/Stay Night, and/or Campione!, but nothing garuntees them. **

**This also applies to Durarara! and Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?, which I'll attempt to finish as well on the sidelines. **

**This also means that I have to majorily rewrite Bleach: Reformation as well.**

**As an author, it really hurts me to tell you guys that I won't be writing anymore, but I will continue to do so until the day I have to leave.**

**It's been a real honor writing for you all and entertaining you guys with my stories, which has helped me in a number of ways. **

**But if there is even the slightest chance that I may be able to keep writing even if I am in the military, I will continue to write for you guys and make a bitchin comback. **

**So, until then, read my stories if you will, re-read them, and keep an eye out for those updates. **

**This will be posted in ALL of my other stories as well.**

**To those reading this message on Bleach, be aware there WILL be a re-write where I will remove all references to other dimensions**

**To those reading this on Durarara and Kore Wa Zombie Desu ka, there will be chapter updates in the future, just not soon.**

**To those reading this on Code Geass R2, I'll have the rewrite done by next week; garunteed.**

**And lastly, to those reading this on Highschool DxD, I will have a chapter by this coming Saturday hopefully. **

**See ya guys around and I hope my last few months writing will be great. **

**Zero011**


End file.
